Life As A Rebel's Child
by ILoveTheHungerGames9999
Summary: What happens during a summer festival, where the children of the rebels' meet for the first time? Will summer romances form? Will heartbreak turn everything around? And what will happen when it's time to leave? This is my first fanfiction so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

When I wake up, the house feels different. I realise that instead of the smell of dad cooking, there's screams, loud and shrill. They're coming from mum's room. I creep along the landing and peer through mum and dad's door. They're lying on the bed, mum shaking violently in dad's arms. He's whispering into mum's ear, and every so often, she nods and blinks her eyes as if to wipe away the tears. If you didn't already guess, my parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark; I'm the daughter of the star-crossed lovers of District 12, daughter of the victors, rebels, _survivors_. Mum gave me and y brother long 'meaningful' (as she says) names... Mine is Baylyn Primrose Adena Mellark. Dad says Baylyn means creative and enjoyment of the outdoors, Primrose was the name of my aunt, before she died, and Adena meant girl on fire; which, according to dad, mum was.

My 12-year-old brother's name is Asher Cinna Kenneth Mellark - Asher means blessed, Cinna was the name of mum's stylist, Kenneth means fire god, and of course, Mellark is our last name.

Mum's eyes flicker up suddenly and they lock on mine. Sometimes I wish I had silver-grey eyes like mum, and my brother, instead of my electric blue eyes like dad's. But never mind that now. Mum takes a deep breath then whispers,

'Baylyn, sweetie, can you come in here a sec?' I widen my eyes, then stand up and walk in. She pats the side of the bed next to her and crawl under the duvet next to her. Then it's dad's turn to speak.

'Honey, how much do you know about the hunger games and the rebellion?' He asks in a soft voice.

'Uh... well, everything about the Hunger Games; grandpa Haymitch showed me the video of your games...' For a second I see a flick of anger in mum's eyes but she breathes and motions for me to carry on.

'But, um, not much about the rebellion. Well, I know about 13 and stuff, but other than that, nothing.'

Mum and dad stare at eachother for a second, nod simultaneously, then dad reaches under the bed and pulls out a wooden chest. Mum takes a key from a chain around her neck and unlcoks the chest, then dad hands me a book from it...

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic I've ever written so please please review, constructive criticism is welcome! Just remember, I love you all! Reviews will help me continue writing, know if I'm good enough! If you have any ideas please say and I might use them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh My God guys you have no idea how happy I am! It's barely been up two hours and already I have 7 views, 1 follow and 1 favourite! Thanks to Toadetterocks15 for following! Also, Napalm99 said it contained a real person - that is not true, all these characters belong either to Suzanne Collins (all rights go to her) or to me. But please keep reviewing guys!**

**Also do you guys think I should do it in different perspectives? I think I might but I just wanted to see what you thought!**

**So, without further ado... Chapter Two!**

I stare at the book in my hand for a few seconds before turning the cover to reveal a picture surrounded by neatly printed words. I recognise the picture.

'Aunt Prim,' I choke out, tears streaming down my face for some unknown reason. The aunt I'd never met, never _meet_. Next it's a picture of a girl, dark skinned, who looks about Asher's age. Flowers surround her body. Above the picture, in big, clear letters, lie the words:

**Rue. R.I.P beautiful child. Love, Katniss.**

I look up at mum who is shaking violently again, waves of tears flowing from her eyes. I look at dad as if to ask him if I should go on. He nods. In the pages to follow, there are pictures of all the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games, who 'we don't want to remember but for certain reasons we should' as mum had written. By the time I get to someone I actually recognise, mum has gone to the bathroom and you can hear her sobs and ear-splitting screams as if she were right next to you. I trace the picture of a man with bronzed skin and blue eyes - not as bright as mine and dad's but gorgeous, like the waves - with my finger. He looks so familiar. I see the name and I freeze.

**Finnick Odair. Who gave his life to save us. R.I.P.**

Finnick Odair. Aunt Annie's husband, my cousin's (who, just to be clear, I've never met but is a year older than me) dad. The one that gave his life so that my mum and dad could live, so there would be no more hunger games.

I don't realise how long I've been frozen for but I snap out of it when I feel dad's hands take the book and gently close it.

'I think that's enough for today, love. You understand now? Why mum has her nightmares?' He asks. I nod, wipe away my tears, and crawl back to my bed, where I sleep until noon.

That evening, the post comes - only one letter for us today. Our address is written in curly hand-writing with the words 'To The Mellark Family' At the top. Mum rips it out of my hand and tears it open, studying it for a while. Suddenly, a huge grin takes over her face and she points out a bit to dad. He starts grinning too, and they look at us, ande me and Asher start grinning because they look absolutely mad and we have no idea what's going on. And then grandpa Haymitch burst through the door and looks at us grinning and slurs, 'So I guess you got invited to the festival at the Odair's too?' Mum and dad nod frantically and Haymitch chuckles.

'So you know about it?' Dad asks. Haymitch nods. 'Well who's going?'

'Well...' Haymitch begins...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! OK. Well, please review guys! Also I've decided to do different POV's :)**

**Please read and review! Here's chapter 3 :)**

**Baylyn POV**

'Well… Of course, the Odairs,' he says cockily, pulling a big toothy smile when we all groan.

'Really Haymitch, no way!' I laugh, and he chuckles back at me.

'Yeah Baylyn, I didn't think they'd go, especially since it's their house we're staying in!' he says. 'Any who, Johanna Mason's bringing her daughter-' He's cut off by a gasp from mum.

'She has a _daughter?_' mum whispers, making my father laugh at her.

'Yes Katniss, she has a daughter, the same age as Baylyn at that - she is human too you know…' Haymitch says slowly, right in her face, as though he's talking to a three year old. Mum raises her eyebrows at him and waves her hand in front of her face, trying to get the stench of liquor away. This makes him chuckle again, then carry on: 'So Johanna's bringing Bella, and Bella's little friend Macy, and, uh, well….' He stutters, then whispers to dad 'Can you hold her down for this?' My parents' eyes widen, but dad takes mum in to a hug from behind her, grabbing her arms and holding on to them quite gently; for now.

'Um… yeah, the Hawthorne's are coming.'

'WHAT?!' my mum screams, and you can see dad's grip tighten. 'What the hell has he got to do with the Hunger Games?!'

'Erm, sweetheart – it's for rebels _and _victors,' grandpa Haymitch says softly, 'calm down sweetheart.'

'Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I just found out that my worst enemy is going to a festival for two months and you're telling me to calm down?!' she spits. 'We are not going. No way.'

My dad then drags my mum away and up the stairs and all we can hear as they leave is: 'Peeta, don't you dare… let me go, Peeta, now!' Then a door shuts and we're standing in the kitchen awkwardly.

'Well, kids, how about some lunch? Asher, go get me some eggs or whatever you want. Baylyn, you can cook. Oh, and by the way, do you know where your parents hide the liquor?' he grins at me and begins searching the cupboards. When he finds what he wants, he slumps at the kitchen table while I cook some eggs and pop some bread in the toaster.

**Katniss POV**

'Peeta, for god's sake let me GO!' I shriek, trying to squirm my way out of his tight grip as he drags me along the landing.

'No Katniss, calm down will you? And stop squirming, or I'll just hold you tighter,' he whispers into my ear. I let out a sigh but relax, and he pulls me into our room, closing the door and pushing me up against it.

'Now listen Katniss, I'm not exactly over the moon Gale is coming, but seriously, don't take it out on Haymitch like that. And we are going – you don't ever stop talking about how much you miss Annie and Finnick, how much you want to see their son. You haven't seen them in bloody 16 years! They haven't met Baylyn or Asher, they don't know we got married, and you didn't even know Johanna had a 15 year old girl till today, even though she's been alive as long as our daughter! So pull your act together Katniss, by the time we leave. As in, you have five days to get better, OK?'

'Got it Peeta,' I say quietly. He takes my chin and lifts it up, his electric blue eyes staring into my grey ones. I feel my knees go slightly weak and I begin to sob. I don't understand why I'm crying but Peeta takes me in to his arms, carrying me over to the queen size bed and sitting me down. The sobs started quiet but now rack my body.

'Hey, hey love… it's alright… I'm sorry, it's OK, you should be upset,' he whispers in soothing tones. I look up at him.

'I don't want to see him Peeta. I don't want too,' I say, like a 3 year old all over again.

'I know, baby, I know,' he says, rocking me in his arms. I look up at him and press my lips to his. He slides his arms around my small waist and I snake mine up his chest and around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His right hand creeps up my back and takes the tie out of my braid, running his fingers through my waves of dark hair. I tangle my own fingers in his blonde curls, and force the kiss to be more passionate. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I moan into his mouth, my tongue darting in to his and exploring around. After a while we break the kiss and come up for air, both panting heavily. He gives me a sad smile and combs my hair with his fingers, before whispering in to my mouth, 'we should back now.' I nod my head and begin to re-braid my hair. I rush to the bathroom and dab away the red blotches on my face with a wet cloth, and when they're gone, I clasp hands with Peeta and we go down the stairs.

**Peeta POV**

She still has no idea, the affect she can have, especially on me. One minute, I can be angry with her, but when she begins to cry, I go soft, my heart melts for her. I hate to see her upset.

As we go downstairs, the smell of eggs fills the air. We walk into the kitchen to see Baylyn, Asher and Haymitch at the table with plates of scrambled eggs and buttered toast. Haymitch has a bottle of liquor – _our _liquor, obviously, since his next load doesn't come in till next week and he's quite obviously finished his – whereas the kids have cartons of orange juice. They glance up at us, expecting anger, but we just smile at them and I whisper to Katniss that I'll get some cheese buns from next door, the bakery.

**Baylyn POV**

'So mum, when do we go?' I ask.

'Um, next Wednesday honey. Five days,' mum replies, busying herself setting place mats for her and dad and getting some plates.

'Yay, can't wait!' Asher says, blatantly attempting to imitate me, with expected failure.

'Yay, can't wait!' I grin back in his face, doing an impression of him (which, I might point out, was much better than his attempt doing me).

'Oh, shut up kids,' grandpa Haymitch moans, and we all laugh, just as dad walks through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! It was my sister's 9****th**** birthday party today so sorry I didn't post, also it's my birthday on Monday! Excited, but won't be posting that day (just to warn you).**

**Also, sorry about all the describing later on in the chapter; just thought I'd get it over and done with so you know what each character looks like.**

** Any who, here's chapter four!**

**_5 days later_**

**Katniss POV**

'Asher, Baylyn, get your butts down here now!' I yell up the stairs and Peeta chuckles behind me.

'Ah, love, come on, they have a lot to pack,' he smiles, giving me a quick peck on the lips before walking to put our bags by the front door. Asher comes down the stairs first, with a huge backpack in his hand.

'Hey mum, you're not gonna be happy with Baylyn…' he smirks, and I turn around when I hear a _thud, thud, thud _coming from the stairs. Baylyn has a back-pack and two suit cases. I can understand that, she's a teenage girl. But then I see what she's wearing.

'Baylyn, what the hell do you think you're wearing?!' I ask her.

'Um, a skirt and a top? Oh and shoes,' she says sarcastically, grinning. She's really wearing a tight gold skirt that _literally _only just covers her bum, and a bright pink top that is covered in sequins, as well as some golden heels that are about five inches high. Her hair is up in a ridiculously high pony tail and she's wearing… _black lipstick?_

'Baylyn, there is no way in hell you're wearing that today. Go and get changed. Now. And take that ridiculous make up off. You look like a freak!' I say sternly, turning around to see Peeta staring at her with his mouth hanging open. Baylyn storms up the stairs and five minutes later, comes back down in white shorts, a soft orange tank top that her dad bought her and beige pumps. Her hair is down in waves and her gorgeous eyes, which are the same as Peeta's, are outlined in a thin layer of eyeliner and complimented with long lashes. Her lips are glossy and she looks absolutely beautiful.

'There you go, honey. You look wonderful,' I say truthfully, and she smiles and mumbles her thanks. Then Haymitch bursts through the door. I look at Peeta and mouth, 'we need to put a lock on that door.' He grins and nods.

'Alrighty then Mellarks, are you ready? Let us be off to District Four!' he yells, pointing towards the door. We all laugh and follow Haymitch to the train station.

**Asher POV**

I hate to say it, but my sister actually looks stunning today. Like, really pretty. But it was quite funny when she came down first. I don't think she really wanted to wear that anyway, but she and Izzy had been up all night looking through magazines and I think that's the outfit they'd chosen for Bay to wear.

We arrive at District Four in five hours. It's amazing here. The train pulls to a halt just as Baylyn comes out from the bathroom, and mum and dad grab our hands as everyone crowds around the door, around us at the front. The doors slide open and we're shoved out. Mum pulls us along to where a few families stand. She immediately drops our hands to run up and hug a tall brunette, clinging to her until the station empties and we're the only ones left. Then the lady says, 'Hi guys, I'm Annie. Follow me, we'll go home and then we can do introductions!' She grins at us all then shows us all to a pathway which we follow.

At the end of the pathway are two _huge _houses. Mum claps her hands to her mouth and whispers, 'are they both yours?' Annie nods and opens the door to the first house.

'OK, LISTEN UP!' she yells, and everyone laughs.

'I didn't know she had that in her,' dad whispers to mum, and she chuckles. Annie continues, still yelling:

'ALRIGHT, IN THIS HOUSE IS THE KIDS. GOT IT? KIDS, GO IN, UNPACK, DO WHATEVER RUBBISH YOU LOT DO, THEN MEET US IN THE OTHER HOUSE AT HALF FIVE,' she yells, and the adults laugh. We go in, just in time to hear her yell:

'ADULTS, FOLLOW ME!'

**Baylyn POV **

We all laugh as we hear Annie yell, 'ADULTS, FOLLOW ME!' Then we go through the door and dump our bags just inside the hall. The boy at the front leads us in to a giant living room, with a flat screen TV, two love-seats, an armchair and two beanbags. I immediately rush to one of the beanbags – I've always loved them, they're just so comfy, but mum won't buy me one for my room. Everyone else sits around me, but I notice that a little girl with blonde plaits sits next to me. Two girls are sat in the first love-seat, which is cream and outlined in black. Two boys are sat in the other, which is deep blue with fleck of pale blue. In the arm chair, is my brother.

'OK, guys, I know mum wants us to do introductions first, so, I'll start. Yeah?' says one of the boys on the 2nd seat. We all nod. As he begins to talk, I take him in. He's gorgeous, no joke. He has blue eyes, like the sea, and sandy brown hair. His skin is naturally tanned golden-brown. He's wearing baggy shorts and a tight white teeshirt that clearly shows his six pack. I just manage not to gasp.

'…But anyway, my name is Finn Odair. NEXT!' he yells, louder than his mum, making us all jump. He just grins, and the boy next to him stands up.

'OK, well, hi guys, I'm Kevin Hawthorne…'

Hawthorne. The name my mum _hates. _This boy looks just like the picture mum showed me of his dad – dark tousled hair, deep brown eyes and, quite big muscles. He tells everyone more stuff about himself, then sits down. My brother goes next.

'Urm, hi! I'm Asher Mellark…'

I zone out, thinking about how different my brother and I look. While he has blonde curls, like dad, I have dark waves. His eyes are grey and mysterious, whereas with my eyes you could probably catch them from a mile off, they're so bright. His skin is paler than mine, not by much, but if we stand next to each other, you can easily see the difference.

I then realise it's my go.

'Hey everyone, I'm Baylyn Mellark. I'm 15 years old. Uh… I live in district 12, my best friend is called Izzy, and, um… oh yeah, I like art,' I smile. Then I sit back down, and the girl next to me stands up.

'Hello! My name is Misty Hawthorne, and I'm 6. Kevin is my big brother, I have a big sister too who's coming tomorrow with grandma, she's 8, and she's called Lola,' the little girl grins. Her bright blonde hair is in two plaits and she's wearing a red checked dress. I get the strange feeling I've seen this somewhere before. Then she dumps herself back in the beanbag and the two girls stand up.

'Hey everyone, I'm Bella Mason and this is my best friend-' she's cut off when Misty Hawthorne stands back up and screams, 'OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS CALLED PAYSON. HE'S REALLY NICE!' Then she giggles and sits back down, everyone's mouths hanging open at the amount of noise she made. Bella giggles too.

'Anyway, I'm Bella and this is my best friend, Macy James.'

I look at the two girls. They look almost identical, except for their eyes and clothes. They have blonde, loose ringlets that go down to just above their hips, glossy lips and eyes, like mine, outlined in black outliner and mascara. Bella's eyes are piercing green, but Macy's are, unusually, chestnut brown.

I blink my eyes a few times and see everyone waving their hands in my face. I panic.

'What? What is it? What's wrong?' I ask. They all grin at me and retreat to their seats.

'You zoned out for 10 minutes!' Bella giggles. Seriously?

'Yeah, it was really funny. Your eyes went all glassy and you just sat there swaying!' Asher laughs. I stick my tongue out and them both and everyone laughs.

'OK, guys, we seriously need to go. I think we're late,' grins Finn. We all make our way out of the door and pile in to the second house. The adults are all in the living room, crowded around a coffee table. There's six of them, but seven of us. We kids sit on the floor and Annie and Finn step up.

'OK then everyone, I'll introduce the adults to kids, and Finn'll introduce the kids to adults. Here we go. Kids, this is Katniss and Peeta Mellark, Delly and Gale Hawthorne, and Johannah Mason,' Annie says.

'Oh, so just because I'm single, I go last, is that right?' Johannah growls sarcastically.

'Oh, no, Johannah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!' Annie cries, tears falling down her cheeks. Finn just shrugs.

'Annie, Annie I was joking love… I was kidding,' Johannah says, worry taking over her green eyes. She gets up and hugs Annie.

'See, they did something to mum and now she has break downs every so often,' Finn explains. 'Anyway, adults, this is Baylyn and Asher Mellark, Kevin and Misty Hawthorne, Macy James, and Bella Mason.'

'Oh, so I go last like my mother, is that right then? Hm?' Bella humphs, and Finn actually starts crying. He kisses her cheek and says, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?' Bella blushes crimson and mumbles yes. Finn immediately grins and we all clap.

'You're a good actor, Finn,' Kevin laughs, and Bella just sits there looking even more embarrassed.

'KIDS AND ADULTS, GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE KITCHEN NOW AND EAT YOUR SUPPER!' Annie yells from the kitchen. Everyone laughs. Annie's obviously better.

**A/N: Hooray for long chapters! This was 1691 words - not that many, I guess, but it took a while. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I know a lot of you have read this but with only three positive reviews, I'm starting to think you guys don't actually like this story. So, you know, I'll post this chapter, but if I don't get a few more reviews then I might just stop. **

**Some of you will know this, if you're writing a story it makes a huge difference just to see that one person has followed your story, or that two people have reviewed. So please guys, review! It will make me really happy. Thanks :)**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up the next morning in Peeta's arms. I smile to myself. Just being in another district, another house, doesn't stop us from sleeping together, as one. I'm about to fall back asleep when a rush overcomes me and I end up throwing up all over the carpet. I worry, but I don't have time to wake Peeta up before it comes again. By now, the whole room stinks. I peel his arms off me and run to the bathroom, just to vomit all over again. Peeta comes in silently and holds back my hair until I'm done, then rubs my back gently.

'What's up love? I woke up and the room stank, then I realised you weren't next to me. Is everything OK?' he asks softly. I shake my head.

'I don't know Peeta… I just threw up for no reason…' I whisper. He rubs my back again, then picks me up in his arms.

'Come on, let's get you dressed and I'll tidy up,' he smiles. I nod, and while he wipes away all traces of sick, I get dressed. I attempt to put on some jeans and a top. Only, the jeans won't fit around my waist. I ate quite a bit last night, but not enough to put on that much weight over night, did I? I just shake my head and throw on a long floral dress, and braid my hair. Peeta grins at me then grabs some of my body spray and sprays the air with it, to get rid of the smell. I laugh, then grab his hand and we walk to the dining room, where Annie's made up a whole banquet of breakfast foods.

**Baylyn POV**

After supper last night, we went back to our house and found our bed rooms. I'm in a room with Bella and Misty, Finn and Kevin and Kevin are in a room, Macy is in a room alone (but with Lola when she comes tomorrow) and my lucky little brother gets one all to himself.

We stay up till about midnight chatting, watching TV and playing in the arcade room. _We have an arcade room. _Out the back, there's a pool – but we decided to go in that tomorrow. Then we all go up to Finn and Kevin's room and play truth or dare. We grab a bottle and Finn grabs a bottle to spin. It lands on Bella.

'Truth or dare?' Finn says, grinning cheekily.

'Truth,' Bella says confidently.

'Do you think Kevin is hot?' Finn chuckles to himself. All trace of confidence is wiped from Bella's face and she blushes scarlet.

'Uh… I guess,' she says quietly. Kevin grins and Finn just laughs.

'OK, my turn,' Bella says, 'Finn, who do you think is the hottest girl in the room?'

'Hang on, I haven't said truth yet,' Finn replies cockily.

'Well then, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'I _dare_ you to answer my question,' Bella says triumphantly. Now it's Finn's turn to blush. He looks really cute when he blushes. **_Really Baylyn? You have got to stop thinking about him. It's never going to happen. _**I think.

'Probably Baylyn,' he mumbles. I don't know what to do. No one's ever said I was hot before. I giggle nervously, but I can't stop the fiery sensation growing on my cheeks.

The game goes on a bit before everyone decides to go to bed. I decide to do something before I leave. I walk up to Finn; brush my finger up his arm and whisper:

'For the record, you're not too bad yourself.'

Then I walk back to my room, laughing, leaving a shocked Finn behind me, and fall straight asleep.

**Finn POV**

I am so confused. Did Baylyn just admit she liked me? Or was she just making a friendly comment? I stay up nearly all night thinking about it, then when I finally fall asleep, I dream of her. I really like her; this year I'd like to get to know her better, take her out, ask her if she'll ever love me the way I love her. But do I actually love her? Of course I do. Normally I don't feel nervous around girls – most of them are annoying any way. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but normally girls will do anything to get near me. But with Baylyn, it's different. My heart beats faster and my knees feel weak, and I'm scared that anything I do will make her hate me.

**Bella POV**

Baylyn seems really cool. I saw what happened last night between her and Finn, and when she came back laughing, I giggled in to my pillow. It was quite funny.

The next morning, Misty has already been picked up by her mum and taken over to the other house. I kneel over Baylyn for about 10 minutes; but then I get tired of waiting. But though I don't look anything like my mum, don't under estimate how alike we are.

'WAKE UP!' I yell, right in Baylyn's face. Her eyes flash open and her jaw drops.

'What's with the yelling?' she asks, shocked. I just shrug.

'I don't know, I like yelling,' I grin at her, and she rolls her eyes and chuckles.

'So, do you want to wake the boys?' I wink, rolling off her bed and back on to mine.

'Sure, what do you have in mind?' she says slyly, and I whisper her my plan. We creep down stairs and find everything we need – pink balloons, pink silly spray, pink paint, and of course, plenty of pink table cloths. In my suit case I have pink glitter spray – I knew we'd do something like this – and we take our pink duvets. Then we tip toe in to the boys room. Finn is sleeping, under his blue duvet and snoring lightly. Kevin is just on top of the duvet and keeps mumbling things nobody can hear in sleep. We get to work.

**Baylyn POV**

Bella and I blue tack four huge pink table cloths to the green walls, and make the carpet pink with silly spray. We sellotape pink balloons to the curtains; then get started on the boys.

We take their duvets off and dump them on the ground. It's really hard with Kevin – Bella has to hold him in place while I slide the duvet from underneath him, but luckily, he's quite light. Then we cover the boys in pink glitter spray and paint them entirely pink. We wait about five minutes for them to dry and replace their duvets with our pink ones. Then we whip out our phones and take pictures of the bedroom, which is **_completely and utterly pink_**. Then we silently close the door and rush back to our room, biting back our laughs. We get dressed, me in denim shorts and an emerald green tank top, Bella in a short floral dress, then we race over to the other house. We show all the adults the pictures and they just laugh, but Annie says:

'Now girls, that wasn't the right thing to do was it?' Everyone falls silent and we just stare at Annie, biting our bottom lips. Then she burst out laughing and says, in between laughs,

'But it's darn right funny!'

And that's when the boys come in, pink, glittery and angry.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHO'RS NOTE

Hey guys, so you can thank certain people for this, but I'm going to continue the story... But I would like a few more reviews soon!

Love you all!

ILoveTheHungerGames9999

xx

P.S. The people you can thank are:

canadiangirl97

Lovelavender19

Princesshungergames

Toadetterocks

doodle10

P.P.S. I can't believe 240 people read this... that is amazing! Nobody's ever read my stories before, so this is great! But I honestly don't know why 240 of you have read it but not reviewed... I should have 240 reviews by now ;) Love you guys xx

P.P.P.S. It's my birthday today... so you can start spamming me with birthday messages if you want ;)x


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys, I'm really happy now! You all made me feel really special :') Thank you so much to all my readers, I'm definitely going to continue this story now! **

**Canadiangirl97: I just turned 12 :)**

**So, here's chapter six!**

**Bella POV**

The boys come in, absolutely fuming. They see me and Baylyn trying to stifle giggles, and they glare at us. I try my hardest not to laugh, but it just bursts out, and I'm standing there laughing like a maniac. When I finally stop, they look angrier than ever… but there's something in Finn's eyes; a softness, a _longing._ I look at Baylyn and she has the same, distant look in her eyes. She's staring out the door, at the waves crashing up on the shore, but I notice that every so often they flicker up to Finn.

What happens next I don't see coming, and I doubt Baylyn does either; or any one, for that matter. Finn and Kevin storm up to us, grab us round the waist, throw us over their shoulders and stalk out of the door. We can't see where we are going, but by the sound of things, we're getting closer to the sea. I think about home, about how the closest we get to water is the pond in our back garden. I think about how much I wanted to jump in to that pool in the back garden of our house here in four, but when I looked at Baylyn she seemed to have the complete opposite idea to me. My head is buried in Kevin's back and Baylyn's is in Finn's, and we still have no idea where we are going, but I can still hear the quiet _tap, tap _of Finn and Kevin's feet as we walk along… what, exactly? It sounds a little like a concrete path, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see a yellow railing.

It hits me like a punch to the head, and I realise where we were – but I didn't have time to yell out before I hit the water, hard. I barely even had time to breathe, but I thought I'd be fine; until I remembered I couldn't swim. I tried to remember what Macy said and attempted to push myself upwards, only to be taken deeper by another wave. The current was getting a lot stronger now, and my back hit against a rock. _Rock_. I spun around and climbed. The one thing I was good at. I clambered up the rough sides of the rock and clung to the top, with just enough time to see Finn and Baylyn, staring at me with shocked expressions, and Kevin diving off the pier, before another wave took me under and everything went black.

**Katniss POV**

Baylyn comes rushing in through the door just as we finish breakfast, Finn hot on her trail.

'MUM!' she gasps, 'Mum, help!' I rush to her side and widen my eyes.

'What is it honey, what's up?' I panic, and Annie and Johanna stand by me, my only friends. I glance back and see Peeta staring at me with a worried expression, but he knew well enough to leave us girls alone.

Baylyn's eyes are puffy now, her cheeks red and tears escaping her eyes.

'Mum, Bella's _drowning,'_ she sobs. I feel Johanna tense up beside me and I grab her hand, as she digs her nails in to my fingers.

'Kevin's trying to save her now,' Finn steps in, 'We need you to he-'

He doesn't finish as we all run out of the door, the boys following suit as Finn explains to them what happens while Baylyn drags us along. We get to the beach and see Kevin stepping out of the waves, Bella in his arms. Her pale, almost lifeless body hangs dripping in his arms. He places her down on the sand and Johanna rushes us to her, whispering,

'Wake up, baby, wake up.'

I cling on to my daughter, who is crying relentlessly over a girl she's barely known a day

'She's going to be alright, sweetie,' I whisper, 'If she's anything like her mum, she's a fighter.'

'But mum, don't you realise? This is harder on Johanna than anything ever will be. Water torture, mum, water torture,' she whispers, a fresh round of tears making their way down her face. And I realise what I should have know, not my daughter – the water torture they used on Johanna – This'll bring back the memories, harder and stronger, and she won't be able to stop them now that her own daughter may be dead because of the water. I hear her cursing.

And I realise, if my daughter were in that position, I'd break down. And Johanna is being stronger than ever.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, I have to get ready for my party :)xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, we've got over 400 reviews! Keep it up! *Spoiler Alert* Kissing scene in this chapter!**

**Also, I am officially over the moon; pre-ordered my hunger games DVD (I live in England so it doesn't come out till Monday) and it's being delivered on Wednesday 5****th****!**

**There's just one more thing – I don't want to lose readers because of it, so I want your opinion – should I change the rating to M and have a few lemon scenes? Or should I stick with just the kissing scenes? Up to you, review your ideas please!**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven!**

**Bella POV**

The next time I wake up, I'm in a big white room surrounded by men in white coats. A strange beeping noise starts up and rings in my ears, and I feel someone's hand in mine, the grip tightening.

'Bella? Bella, honey, can you hear me?' it asks, softly. _Mum._ Never, not once in my entire life have I heard mum take with that tone of voice, but it's definitely mum. I let out a cough and nod my head, to let her know I can hear her, but it sends excruciating pains through my entire body. I wince at the pain and cling on to mum's hand, digging my nails in to her smooth skin. She strokes my hand gently.

'It's alright, sweetie, you're gonna be fine,' she whispers, before my eyelids begin to feel heavy and the world is taken over with darkness, and I'm pulled into the nightmares once more.

**Johanna POV**

She lies on the hospital bed, her body cold and pale, almost _lifeless. _I can't believe my little girl nearly died. I swore I would always protect her, and after 15 years, I'm already failing. It shouldn't have been her; It should have been _me. _

She woke up for about two minutes, before falling unconscious again. Every so often she'd jolt suddenly, and then tighten her clench on my hands, before gradually easing away her nails; only to do it again a few minutes later. I worry about her, but can barely stop myself as I drift in to a reckless sleep…

**Peeta POV**

Katniss hasn't slept at all the past two weeks, and the morning sickness she's had has got a lot worse. I've tried giving her warm milk and cheese buns, her favourite, to coax her in to her bed, and yet she still won't sleep. I've noticed she's grown a bit rounder, too. Once I attempted to give her sleep syrup, but she had a fitful sleep full of nightmares and I couldn't wake her; and when she finally awoke, she stopped speaking to me for days.

**_Flashback_**

'Katniss, come on, talk to me,' I pleaded. She just glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat next to Annie and they started having a conversation, while I went up to Gale.

'Is she always like this?' I ask.

'Stubborn, you mean? Yeah, Katniss won't give up on something she has her mind set on,' Gale admits. I nod, and turn my head to see Katniss staring at me. She flicks her head away when she sees me looking at her and I watch as she walks up the stairs. Now's my chance.

I creep up and in to our room behind her, before grabbing her waist and pinning her up against our door, holding her wrists above her head.

'Let me go,' she hisses.

I place a finger to her lips and kiss her temple, and placing kisses all down her face and along her jaw. I kiss her neck and collarbone, before lifting my head back up to her neck and sucking on the tender skin softly.

'Peeta,' she whispers, her voice softer. I silence her by trailing kisses back up and eventually brushing my lips against hers. Then I drop her wrists and walk away, pretending to fold up some clothes and make the bed.

'Peeta,' she groans, before I feel hands around my neck and Katniss' soft lips against mine. I kiss her softly first, but it quickly grows in to a hard, passionate kiss.

'I'm sorry,' I whisper in to her mouth, as she lifts her legs around my waist. I push her back into the wall, my hands trailing up and down her body. She nibbles my bottom lip and I moan, giving her tongue entrance to my mouth. It meets mine, before it traces my mouth and lips. Then Katniss pulls away and hugs me.

'I'm sorry, Peeta, really I am,' she whispers, then starts crying.

**_End of flashback._**

I smile, remembering the day perfectly.

**Katniss POV**

As I walk to the supermarket, the people of District Four give me various looks – some full of hatred, others pure joy. When I get to the market and buy the milk Annie wanted, the shop keeper smiles at me.

'Well, if it isn't the Mockingjay! I'll bet you're here for that festival?' she predicts. I just nod.

'But didn't that start two weeks ago?' Two weeks ago, it did start. Two weeks ago, though, Johanna's daughter almost died. I just shrug.

'And it looks like we'll be having a baby Mockingjay soon!' she chuckles. I almost choke on my own saliva. I glance down at my bloated stomach. I thought it was just because my period was coming tomorrow, but maybe… I glance up at the pregnancy testers behind her.

'Could I… have one of those, please?' I say quietly. She gives me a sympathetic look and chucks one in the bag. I pay, race home and into the bathroom. I pee on the little stick then pace the bathroom for about five minutes before the symbol begins to show up.

'PEETA, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!'


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I am so terrible, I'm really sorry guys! No update for NINE DAYS! I have been so backed up with homework; I hate school :/ And I'm sorry it's short :( But any way, here you go my lovelies, very sorry for the wait: Chapter Eight (hey, that rhymes!).**

**Peeta POV**

Katniss' voice echoes around the house which is bustling with kids preparing Bella's welcome party, seeing as we received a text from Annie saying she's coming back today, and we've been left taking care of the rest of the kids. At least getting ready for the party keeps them busy. They all stare at me expectantly, with especially judging glares from Baylyn and Asher, as their mother has just embarrassed them; and I jump out of my seat and race towards where Katniss' voice came from – our bathroom. She's sat on the tiled floor, rocking, whispering her monologue:

'My name is Katniss Everde- no, Mellark – I am 33 years old, I survived the hunger games twice, I survived a rebellion, I am married to Peeta, I have two kids, I am in district four, and I am bloody _pregnant_,' she hisses the last word like it's the worst word on the planet. I clear my throat and she jumps slightly, before pushing herself off the floor, wincing at the coldness of it on her hands, and throws herself in to my arms, sobbing uncontrollably. I, for once, have no idea what I could say to her to make her feel better.

'Um… well, honey, congrats to us?' I stutter. She laughs bitterly in to my shoulder, which is now wet from tears.

'Yep, congrats to us.'

'You know, at least we know what the retching every morning was,' I offer. She just pulls away from my arms and glares at me, before clutching my shirt again and sobbing some more. We hear the front door open and the unmistakeable voice of Johanna yells,

'WE'RE HOME!'

Those two words are said with a complete different tone as to the one she's been using all week. Katniss dries her tears and we walk down the stairs, hands clasped, to see Bella grinning madly, on crutches, at the bottom. She's surrounded by adults, but her frown falters when she sees none of the kids.

'Oh, so this is the welcoming I get,' she pouts, a little louder than normal. Still nothing happens. She sighs, and hobbles in to the living room with all the adults following suit, smirking silently. As she opens the door, the lights flicker on and all the kids jump out from their hiding places, yelling,

'SURPRISE!'

Bella's green eyes widen and she almost falls back, but Delly catches her. A smile creeps up her and her eyes scan the room. Then her face falls.

'What's wrong? Do you not like it?' Baylyn asks, blue eyes filled with worry.

'No, it's fine – but where's Macy?'

'Oh, um, sweetie,' Johanna calls out, 'We had to send her home when you nearly drowned. But don't worry, she's fine.'

'Oh. OK!' Bella goes back to grinning and walks over to talk to her friends.

That's when I notice.

Finn and Baylyn's hands, clasped together, just like mine and Katniss'.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I really hate homework, math's today – Pythagoras' Theorem? When is that going to come in handy in life? So sorry I didn't post yesterday :/.**

**Never mind, you guys don't need to hear about my boring school life – I just want to thank my followers for not leaving, even though I didn't update for a while, and a special thanks to ****_canadiangirl97, _****for reviewing positively on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. People like her are what make me want to write. Thank you!**

**Katniss POV**

I'm just about to walk to the kitchen, to help Annie out with the food, but Peeta catches my arm and pulls me back, pointing to something. Two hands, fingers entwined – one hand very bronzed, the other lightly tanned.

Finn and Baylyn.

I feel something rising inside me, something that can only be known as anger. Somewhere, deep down, there are weaker feelings – jealousy; happiness; sadness. But anger tops them all. I glare at them but neither notices me – but Peeta does. He rubs my back in smooth circles, whispering:

'Come on, we'll talk to Baylyn later.'

I just nod, pursing my lips and stopping the glare. Baylyn seems to glance up at me, give me an unconvincing smile, and then bow her head again before Finn pulls her in to another room and we hear the kids' heavy, thudding footsteps running up the stairs. I look up at Peeta, who's looking at me worriedly, with a slight questioning look in his exquisite, blue eyes. I shake my head sadly and give him a faltering smile, before taking his hand in mine again and pulling him to the kitchen, where Annie is standing, a little helplessly, in front of a big cake.

'Peeta, ice this. Now.'

**Baylyn POV**

'Hey guys, is it OK if I have a bit of alone time?' Bella asks us quietly, her cheeks slightly red.

'Course, that's fine,' Finn grins at me seductively, 'We could use some alone time too.'

They both chuckles and I roll my eyes at him, but I sense something else in his voice; a tint of hopefulness. I nod my head slightly as his smile fades but it comes right back at the small gesture.

'Fine, I'll be happy to be left alone,' Kevin says sarcastically.

'No, you know what Kevin? Why don't you go hang out with Anna and Lola? They're down at the beach right now and I'm sure their mum would _love _some help. In fact, there's a kids soft play area down the village – I'm sure that would be right up your street!' Finn says, perfectly serious and managing to keep a straight face. Bella and I snigger as Kevin shoots daggers at Finn, and I swear, if looks could kill, my boyfriend would be a curled up, dead body on the floor right now. **_Boyfriend._** I love saying that…

**_Flashback (Still Baylyn's POV)_**

'Uh, hey Baylyn.'

I whip around, tense, at the sound of a voice behind, and relax when I see Finn, one hand in his pocket, one raking through his sandy-brown hair.

'Oh, hi Finn. What's up?'

'N-Not much. Y-You?' he stutters. I can clearly tell he's nervous.

'Not much either, just walking on the beach. Care to join me?' I giggle at my own voice sounding so posh. He grins and nods his head, curls shaking. He links our arms and swings them, grinning the whole time.

'So, uh, what was with you earlier?'

I feel his arm tense on mine and he clears his throat.

'N-Nothing, w-why'd you a-ask?'

I stop and face him.

'Finn, something was obviously wrong. And you'd better tell me. Now,' I say, strictly. His eyes fall downwards and he bows his head. I gently take his chin and lift it with my thumb and fore-finger, so I'm staring in to his eyes; and it's all I can do to make sure my knees don't buckle beneath me.

What happens next, I'm definitely not prepared for.

'Will you go out with me?'

But before I can answer, Finn closes whatever distance was between us and presses his lips to mine. They're soft, not forceful, and he tastes a bit like cheese and… slightly of mint. When he pulls away, I almost beg for more, but instead, I laugh. He looks generally very hurt.

'I'm sorry, I should just go…' He begins to walk away but I catch his arm and pull him back to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and take a step closer.

'Yes.'

'Yes?'

Yes!'

Yes!'

He laughs with me then, picking me up and spinning me round. I don't notice anyone was with us until I hear Anna's unmistakable voice beside me.

'Kevin, pick me up and spin me round like Finny just did to Bay-Bay!' she giggles, and we laugh at the nicknames.

'Want to do it again, Bay-Bay?' he whispers in to my ear, as Kevin picks Anna up, twirling her down the beach; and I know Finn isn't not talking about the spin. I face him and kiss him again, lightly, before he pulls away and frowns.

'Wait, what were you laughing about earlier?'

'Oh that – It was nothing, but…'

'But?'

'You taste like mint and cheese.'

'Mint and cheese? Well, that's a new one.'

'What do you mean, a new one?'

'Well, you see Baylyn, I'm hoping you're not one of those girls who want a boyfirned who will always be professing their undying love for you, cause, see, because of my amazing, gosh darn gorgeous looks, I have had other girlfriends before you.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Well yeah. And I'm hoping you're not the jealous type?'

'Why'd you ask?'

'You might have to fend off a lot of girls from me.'

He grins sheepishly and shoves his hand in his pockets. I walk up to him and whisper in his ear,

'Whatever it takes, _Finny_, whatever it takes.'

He chuckles.

'So what have other girls said you taste like?'

'Uh… let's see. Raspberries, the ocean, peppermint, chicken…' he shakes his head, laughing softly.

'Chicken?'

'Yeah, chicken.'

'Oh, OK. And what about me?'

'What about you?'

'What do I taste like?'

He smiles softly and licks his lips, before stepping closer.

'You, my dear, tast of strawberries and whipped cream.'

'And that's good?'

'Oh, that's **_very _**good.'

And before I know it, his hands are around my waist and we're kissing again.

**_End of flashback._**

Finn drags me in to his room and throws me down on the bed. I arch one eyebrow at him and he just winks, opening a draw and taking out a little velvet box; then he gets down on one knee. I almost choke.

'Uh, F-Finn… I-I… We're… Finn, I'm too young to get m-married!' I stutter, managing to get the last 7 words out. He chuckles softly, in the cute way he knows makes me melt.

'Relax, Bay-Bay, I'm not proposing,' he gets out in between laughs. Ever since the incident with Anna's little nicknames, we've used them ourselves. I start laughing then.

'Ok, Finny.'

'It's just a promise ring,' he whispers, taking an identical box from his pocket. 'You have to promise me you'll stay with me, till we're old enough to get married.'

I begin to think. Is this what I really want? Of course. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with Finn? Who wouldn't. But am I different? No, I love Finn. This is what I want.

He's eyeing me worriedly, obviously scared I'm going to say no. I smirk; let's drag this on a little longer. I take the box from his hand and just when he looks happy, I frown and let out a big sigh.

'Huh… It's not really what I was expecting… maybe we should wait…' Out of the corner of my eye, I see as his face deflates, his eyes lose their sparkle and he looks hurt. Very hurt. I grin at him.

'Just kidding, Finny. I love you,' I whisper, placing a kiss on his cheek. That's the first time I've said that to him and I mean every word of it.

'I love you too.'

I slip the ring on to his finger and he does the same to me, then we kiss.

This day could not be any more perfect.

**A/N: Hooray, extra long chapter to show you I'm very sorry :) This is four pages long on word?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm a terrible person. 10 days?! I thought I'd uploaded it, but it turns out I'd just written it. Sorry guys!**

**Oooh *spoiler* something's going to happen in this chapter, please don't hate me for it! It will get better :)**

**_3 months later_**

**Katniss POV**

The retching every morning has finally stopped being so hard, instead I just throw up a few times then get on with my day. Now, the food obsession has kicked in.

I wake up on Monday morning – the first day all the kids are going to school with Finn – with an ache in my lower abdomen. I recognise this feeling familiarly; Hunger. I poke Peeta gently and his eyes flicker open.

'Get me some food.'

'Oh, and good morning to you too.'

'Shut up. I'm hungry.'

'Ok, would milady like any particular food?' he asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

'Yes, actually. Your lady wants sugar cubes.'

'Sugar cubes?'

'Yes, sugar cubes. Problem?'

'No, not at all. Sugar cubes. Ok,' he mutters, and as he walks out the door I hear:

'Pregnant women. Never mess with pregnant women. Thank you, doctor Aurelieus, for that handy tip.'

I stick my tongue out at his turned back and grab a couple of towels from the bed side cupboard, then walk to the bathroom for a shower.

**Peeta POV**

I walk to the kitchen to get sugar cubes, and when I pick up the whole bag from the counter, Johanna and Annie send me worrying glances.

'Katniss wants sugar cubes,' I shrug, and Annie and Johanna smirk. I shrug and roll my eyes, before taking the bag back up. Katniss has just got out the shower and is standing with the towel wrapped around her, in front of the mirror, frowning. I creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her torso and she flinches, before realising it's me and melting into my body.

'What's up, little flower?' I whisper in to her ear.

'Nothing, but do you think it's normal that I'm always hungry?' she whispers back.

'No, doctor Aurelieus says it's normal sweetie.' I kiss her cheek and she flips.

'Why do you keep doing that? I am I not your wife? Am I just a little child? Do you hate me? Is that why you keep kissing me on the cheek?' she glares at me with her gray eyes, and I have to keep reminding myself she doesn't really think these things, it's just the hormones.

'No baby, course I don't.' I peck her on the lips and she smiles at me.

'So… did you get my sugar cubes?'

'Yep, here you go little flower.' I hand her the bag and she frowns at me.

'I don't like these ones.'

'What?'

'I said, I don't like these ones.'

'What's the difference?'

'These are white sugar. I want brown sugar.'

'Brown sugar?'

'Yes, like those fancy ones from the Capitol.'

'But where am I meant to get those?'

'The Capitol.'

'Sweetie, you know if we order them, they won't get here till Thursday.'

She has a full on tantrum now. She throws herself to the ground and pounds the floor with her fists, tears streaming from her eyes and the occasional scream:

'I WANT BROWN SUGAR CUBES!'

After two minutes of her wailing, and me sitting on the bed patiently, Johanna storms in, takes one glance at Katniss, and yells,

'ANNIE! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!'

Luckily, Annie comes right away, but is followed by several kids who stare in shock at the fully grown adult having a tantrum like a two year old. Johanna ushers them out and offers to take them to school with Gale and Delly, while Annie sits with us and works out how to look after Katniss. Suddenly, she perks up.

'Peeta!' She hisses.

'Yes?'

'I have some of those Capitol sugar cubes in my cupboard downstairs!'

'Really?! Why?'

'Yes, I do, because when I was pregnant I wanted them too, and ended up ordering seven hundred bags.'

'Seven. Hundred?'

'Yes, shut up, I was pregnant. Come on, let's go get them!'

We run downstairs, grab the sugar cubes from her cupboard and are upstairs in front of Katniss within a matter of seconds. She screams one last time, a sharp, defeaning scream that forces Annie and I to cover our ears because of the noise. Then she sniffs, looks up, grabs the bag from my hands and begins to shove the cubes in to her mouth. Then she chucks them across the room.

'I'm not hungry anymore.'

And then she's asleep.

**Baylyn POV**

When we get to Finn's school, he drags me into an empty janitors cupboard and we begin to kiss. We haven't kissed in a while since we've been doing things with our parents, and we can't let them know. He pulls me in to him and we embrace, and I smell the familiar scent of mint and cheese, as well as a hint of sea salt. Then we kiss again, long, lingering kisses that always bring back the same fire in my heart, the deep burning of want. I'd seen him flirting before, and we'd broken it off for about a week, but I realised I couldn't bear it without him. That was, until I realised what was happening.

His hand was starting to creep up my thigh. It sent shivers down my spine – but not good ones. I had seen this happen to girls at school, back in 12, and they'd go on and on about how amazing it was; but then three weeks later they'd be sobbing in a corner, pregnant. And the boy would leave them for some other un-suspecting victim. I pulled back, leant against the door and slid down it, head on my knees. I tried to stop the few tears springing from my eyes but it was hard. One slid down my cheek and I rubbed it furiously, glancing up at Finn while doing so. He seemed dazed, like he didn't know what just happened.

'Finn…' I whisper, standing up and taking his hands.

'Look, Finn, I'm sorry… I can't do this any more-'

'No…' he whispers, 'No, Baylyn…'

'Finn, I can't be one of those girls. You're handsome. You need to find someone who'll actually appreciate what you try to do,' I try to make the words sound gentle but they come out as a snap. I couldn't hold in the anger that I was about to be turned in to one of those high school sluts.

I slide the promise ring off my finger, feeling I slight pain in my heart that I couldn't keep my promise, and put it in to his hand. I knew he would find someone else.

'See you around, Finn,' I whisper, before turning on my heel to leave the cupboard. I hear him punch the wall and curse, but I just grab Bella's hand and don't turn back.

If there's one thing I've learnt, it's never turn back.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's going to get better in this chapter guys. Sorry if this is too sudden but I hate the thought of them not being together! It will be a longer chapter though, obviously ;) Oh, and I'm really sorry, I forgot to say in the last chapter they'd decided to stay for the rest of the year because of the time they'd missed with Bella in the hospital, and that they'd really miss each other.**

**One last thing – there's a bit of drama in this, it might seem a bit OTT but it's the only thing I could think of to get them back together.**

**_1 week later_**

**Peeta POV**

Katniss' hormonal changes are really starting to show now. One minute, she'll hate me and be throwing stuff around the room, and the next, she'll want more than just a kiss. We managed to import a couple more bags from the capitol; even though Annie still had three hundred, Katniss was eating a couple of bags a day.

I wake up one morning and Katniss is hovering over me. She looks at me with loving eyes, and then slaps me across the face, so hard you could probably hear the crack it made when her hand connected with my face. I flinch at her touch and hold my cheek, which is throbbing.

'What was that for?'

'Some girl rang up and asked to speak to you.'

'Which girl?'

She slaps me again, not as hard but loud enough to hear it, and hisses,

'Don't pretend you don't know.'

By now, we have another crowd at the door.

'Katniss…' Annie falters, and Johanna smirks at me. It's only when Katniss slaps me again and begins to yell that things start to happen. Haymitch, who has been drinking at the beach this entire holiday, barges through the door and yanks Katniss off me. She claws around, trying to get him off her. Annie ushers the kids off to school; since they know the way, they can walk now. The only reason they're in this house is because they come every morning before school, for breakfast. Johanna stands in the doorway, still smirking. And Gale and Delly are still fast asleep in the other house, with Anna and Lola. Katniss has barely talked to Gale in the past three months any way. Finally, Katniss calms down, after I've got ice for both my cheeks and Haymitch has whispered:

'Sweetheart, shut up, I'm not letting you go,' about 100 times. I guess she's exhausted.

'Peeta?' She whispers, looking up at me with wide eyes.

'Peeta, what happened? Why is your cheek red? Why is there a hand print? Who did this? Who hurt you?'

She looks genuinely worried, and I'm debating whether or not to tell her when Johanna pipes up.

'Oh, you slapped him three times,' she grins. I glare at her, and then my eyes flicker back to Katniss. She crumples to the ground and I immediately fall to the floor, holding her face up in my hands.

'Peeta… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. It's just… Some Capitol girl called Stacy rang up and asked to speak to you last night, and I just… I guess I misunderstood. Why did she ring you though?'

'Stacy… she's the lady who sends your sugar cubes, Katniss.'

'But I don't like sugar cubes… Peeta, I want some sugar cubes. Not white ones. Brown ones, the fancy ones from the capitol. Please.'

I chuckle at her change of thought and go off to get her sugar cubes.

**Finn POV**

It's been one week exactly since Baylyn broke it off with me, and I'm hurting inside. Kevin told me to forget her, but I _can't. _That's the thing. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. Normally, girls will be forgotten in a day; but with Baylyn, I can't forget her, no matter how hard I try.

Her promise ring is still in my pocket, only today, I have an idea.

And I'm going to get Baylyn back. Whatever it takes.

**Baylyn POV**

I've been trying to avoid Finn as much as possible, but it's hard when he's the one directing us to his lessons. I still love him; I doubt I'll ever let him go. I'll try to move on, of course, but it's hard.

After two hours of math (in which me and Bella got sent out of the classroom about ten times because we were giggling too much), Finn told us we could go to the canteen, buy a snack, and then meet back by the hall to go to our first history lesson and Finn's school. Bella asks if I want her to get me something from the canteen, but I shake my head.

'No thanks Bella, I'm just going to the bathroom if that's OK,' I say. She nods and makes her way to the canteen, but as soon as I can no longer see her head I turn in the opposite direction of the bathroom and head to where Finn went.

I watch from behind a pillar as Finn walks up to a girl about my height, with blonde curls and big blue eyes. She's really quite pretty, and she reminds me a bit of Macy, Bella's best friend, except the eyes. He takes a box from his pocket and I gasp as I realise what it is. He opens in up and they talk a bit, before he hands her the box, as well as something else that I don't see, and kisses her cheek. He grins his signature grin and heads my way. I don't have time to hide before he sees me. His eyes widen.

'Baylyn?'

I try to stop a tear falling down my cheek as I run away. I don't even know why I'm crying – I knew he'd find another girl. I guess I just didn't think he'd give my promise ring to someone else so quickly. And I still miss him. In fact, I think… I still love him

I hear him curse and follow behind me but I dart in to the girls bathroom, Bella giving me a questioning look as I rush past her. I splash cold water on my face and stay in there for two minutes before leaving for history. Bella gives me a pitying look – Finn obviously told her what happened. Finn looks at me apologetically but I turn my head away from him.

'Uh, guys? Why am I not in your little mind reading group?' Bella and I chuckle at Kevin's words and Finn smirks.

'Oh, because you're not clever enough. Any way; to history we go!' Finn yells, spreading his arms like a superhero and pushing through the crowd. I have to try my hardest not to giggle; I can't let him think I've forgiven him. We follow after him, embarrassed, to history class. Finn takes his seat at the back of the class as a tall, thin lady in a black skirt and checked top walks in. Her hazel hair is in a tight bun and her mouth is set in a straight line… until she sees us.

'Ah, hello there!' she cries, a faint Scottish accent in her words and the corners of her mouth twitching in to a huge smile.

'My name is Mrs Hillston, but you can call me Mary. Finn, be a dear and introduce me to your friends – they all look oh so familiar!'

Finn grins at us, his eyes finding mine, and we stare into each other's eyes for a minute before I look away. I hear him sigh, and I find myself missing his breath on my lips so much there's a pain in my heart. I think back to the day I broke up with him and wonder if he felt as much pain from the break up as I did. And I knew I told myself not to look back… But sometimes, you have to be sure. And this time, I had made a huge mistake.

After Finn introduced us all, Mrs Hillston got on with the lesson… and then came the 'oh so exciting' part. The class got to interview us all. We each got put in a room and one person would come in, interview us, leave, and then another person would enter and do the same. When the five minute warning bell came, I was exhausted of questions like:

'How's your mum?'

'How's your dad?'

'Are they in District Four now?'

One interview stood out a bit more than the others…

**_Flashback_**

I sit in the chair at the front of the room, waiting for the next interviewer to come in. It was someone I knew as Holly Turner; she was one of the 'popular' girls who kept giving Bella and I weird looks in maths.

'Hello, Baylyn,' she said, with a monotonous voice.

'Hi.'

'So, I heard you are going out with Finn?' This was a new one.

'Was,' I correct her. She glares at me and continues chewing her gum.

'Well. Knock it off. He's mine, and I won't have some wannabe from District 12 standing in my way. And if you try to make a move, I'll kill you. I'm watching you.'

I search for a sign to show that she was joking, but see none. She was not kidding.

She gives me smirk and leaves.

**_End of Flashback_**

I just want to go home and relax in the outdoor pool, but it seems I have one more person. The door opens slowly and Finn's head pokes through the crack in the door. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he realises I'm still here, and walks through the door and closes it.

Then he takes the seat closest to me, and my heart's racing just at the sight of him. Some thing is really wrong with me. _I'm lovesick._

**Finn POV**

'Hey, Bay-Bay,' I whisper.

'Hey, Finny,' she whispers back, and in those two words, I realise how upset she is. I see the hurt in her eyes and the small bags underneath them. I see how knotty her hair is. I see what I never noticed before – the strawberry shaped birthmark on her neck, the redness of her lips, the grey rim around her electric blue eyes.

'How've you been?' I ask her quietly.

'I've been better,' she replies softly. 'You?'

'Been better, I guess,' I admit with a shrug.

'Oh.'

'So, uh… how did your parents get to survive together?' I ask sarcastically. She chuckles softly.

'Oh, they pulled out some poisonous berries and threatened to commit suicide. You know, just something that happens every day,' she giggles. I see her eyes never leave my face, except when she finishes speaking and they fall back to her lap.

'Baylyn…' she snaps her head back up. 'I miss you.'

'I-I miss you too,' she sighs. She drops her head and her brown hair hangs in a curtain around her face. I lift her face up and she blushes. She's just leaning in to kiss me when she crumples in to my lap, blood pouring down her back and a knife sticking out. The last thing I see before I ring 999 is blonde curls bouncing out the door way.

**Baylyn POV**

I bounce in and out of nightmares for the next few days, and each time I wake up it's only for a minute, or two, if I'm lucky. Each time I notice something new about the hospital I'm in.

I notice the entirely green walls.

I notice the dolphins on the light above me.

I notice the blue chairs next to my bed, all but one of which are almost always empty.

I notice that I can't make out who is sat next to my bed.

I notice the searing pain in my lower back.

I notice I don't know why I'm here.

And one day, I notice my mum next to me, clutching my hand and wiping away silent tears. This is one of the days the odds have been in my favour, and I can stay awake for at least an hour. When these happened before, I'd lay facing the ceiling, studying the patterns, or I'd close my eyes and rest.

'Mum?' I croak. My voice is hoarse, but once I cough a bit its back to normal.

'Baylyn? Honey, are you awake? Can you hear me?'

'Yeah, I can hear you.'

I sit up, wincing at the pain, and swing my legs around gently to face. She hugs me, a bit too tight, and I cry out.

'Oh, sorry sweetie,' she lets go of me almost immediately, and I notice who's been sat next to me the entire time.

**_Finn._**

Mum notices me looking at him and gives me a pitiful smile.

'He's been sat there the whole time. He refuses to leave. I'll give you two some time.'

I then notice something glinting in the light, just as mum is about to leave. It looks like… No. It's my promise ring, with a pearl on. A pearl, that looks just like the one dad gave mum in the 75th Hunger Games.

'Mum… can you-could you put that ring back?'

She gives me a knowing look, but puts it back all the same and stuffs the box back in his pocket before leaving.

'Finn. Finn,' I whisper. He doesn't budge.

'Finn!' I whisper louder. Still no movement.

I notice a bucket of water next to my bed, and, after pausing for a minute to think what the heck a bucket of water is doing next to my bed, I lift up the bucket (which is surprisingly light) and tip it over Finn, bucket and water. The bucket lands on his head and as he splutters, I have to try and stop myself from laughing. I throw myself down on the bed and pretend to be asleep, but Finn's no fool.

'Bay-Bay, I am _so_ going to get you for that,' he chuckles, and as I squint my eyes open, I see him throw the bucket off his head and come towards me. He begins to tickle me, only lightly but because I'm so ticklish I throw my hand over my mouth so stop myself laughing. I let out what seems to be between a groan and a laugh, and it's really loud. Mum and a nurse come rushing in. Mum relaxes when she sees it's just me and Finn messing around. But the nurse cries out.

'No, no, no! Don't do that! You'll tear the stitches! Stop!'

Finn looks at me with immediate worry, but I smile at him, making sure he knows I'm not in any pain. The nurse checks me over, then leaves.

**Peeta POV**

I come up behind Katniss and wrap my arms around her swelling stomach as she exits Baylyn's hospital room. She's been so worried about our little girl lately. We stare in to Baylyn's room from the doorway.

'Hey, Finn… what happened to me? I don't remember anything,' she whispers.

Finn looks uncomfortable for a second, then he says:

'You were stabbed, Baylyn. Someone obviously didn't like you much,' he jokes.

'Really?'

'Yeah. And, Baylyn… I know this isn't the best time, but… I can't get you out of my mind. I really, really love you Baylyn. I'm sorry for what I did the other day, but please, forgive me?' He takes a ring box from his pocket and gives it to her.

'I know what you saw a few days ago upset you, but I did it for you. I wanted to make it really special. Bay-Bay, will you take me back?'

She opens the box and takes out a golden ring with a pearl on. I gasp.

'Katniss, is that…'

'No Peeta, relax, we're in District Four. There are a lot of pearls here.'

'They really love each other, don't they?'

'Yeah, I guess they do.' Katniss smiles sadly and shakes her head, then points to them.

They kiss, then Baylyn leans in to his neck and they hug.

And they remind me of us.

Me and Katniss.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guys, I am depressed. There is a reason this chapter is so late and that's because YOU DON'T REVIEW! Please review guys, chapters will come faster, if you don't review, chapters might not come at all… SO REVIEW! Also, we haven't heard of Asher much this story have we… let's see what he gets up too ;)**

**IMPORTANT: THERE WILL NOT BE A CHAPTER UNTIL WE GET 20 REVIEWS. JUST SAYIN'.**

**Baylyn POV**

When I can finally leave the hospital, the doctor asks if I want a wheelchair.

'No, she doesn't,' Finn smirks.

'Uh, Finny… maybe I do?'

'She can't move around very much, so a wheel chair would be appropriate,' the doctor cuts in. 'She may only stand if she has someone to lean on.'

'Yes, I'd like one please.'

'No, we don't want one.'

'Finny!'

'Yes Bay-Bay?'

'Stop it,' I giggle.

'No.' he turns to face the doctor. 'If she needs to move, I'll carry her.'

The doctor pauses, pursing his lips, then nods.

'OK, that should be fine.' Then he's gone, and I'm left with a smirking Finn.

'Ready, milady?' I groan sarcastically as he sweeps me off my bed bridal style and carries me out of the room. There first thing I hear is a yell of

'BAYLYN!' and my brother comes rushing to my side. His face is pale, lips cracked, and he's shaking. Finn lets me down and my brother hugs me tightly.

'Hey little bro, what's wrong?' I attempt to bend down to his height, but grit my teeth as a sharp pain hits from my lower back. He hugs me tightly, burying his head in to the fabric of my pale floral dress.

'I missed you, Baylyn. I thought you were going to _die,'_ he whispers. I hug him tighter and stroke his hair, whispering,

'It's OK, buddy, I'm fine.'

But I think I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince him.

**Haymitch POV**

I wait until everyone has gone outside to get in the car before approaching Baylyn.

'Hey Sweetheart. You look great,' I chuckle. Her brown waves are stuck out in several places and she has bags under her eyes. Baylyn glares at me.

'Well, you've looked better,' she retorts. We both laugh.

Baylyn has always been my favourite; she understands me and can actually take a joke, unlike her mother. I treat Baylyn as my own daughter - or grand-daughter, rather. I took it hard when I heard she'd been stabbed, and Katniss knows it.

_Flashback_

'_H-HAYMITCH! GET DOWN HERE!' Comes a strangled cry from downstairs. I sigh; since Peeta isn't here, I have to take care of a hormonal pregnant sweetheart. _

_I plod down the stairs to find Katniss curled up in a heap on the ground, phone in her lap._

'_Sweetheart, what's up?' I exhale. She looks up at me like an innocent child. _

'_Bay-Baylyn… she's in hospital. S-she's been st-stabbed!' Katniss cries out. I feel the wind knocked out of me as I fall backwards. The only thing I can think of is Baylyn, lying crumpled on the floor in a pool of blood. Which then triggers another memory – the long scar on her left arm that I made. The time when she forgot to take the knife out of my hand and tipped a bucket of water on me, and me waking up leaving a trail of blood down her arm._

'_Love you too, Grandpa Haymitch,' she says through gritted teeth._

_We then spent a day in hospital while she got her arm stitched up. She hated that day, she told me afterwards._

_And now she was back in hospital again._

_End flashback_

When I shake the thoughts out of my hand, Baylyn's stood there, one eyebrow arched.

'Sorry,' I shake my head and chuckle. She laughs.

'Ready to go?'

'Yeah,' she smiles.

I turn to leave and immediately whip around after one step.

'You want me to carry you out to the car?'

'Nah, it's ok, I'll get Finn.'

'And how do you propose to do that, sweetheart?'

'Like this,' she grins mysteriously and then yells, in the loudest voice possible:

'FINN ODAIR I WANT TO GO HOME! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU. I CAN'T STAND ANOTHER SECOND IN HERE!'

I laugh as Finn turns a corner, raking a hand through his hair and panting.

'I'm here! I'm here!' he grins and sweeps Baylyn in to his arms. I follow behind them to the car outside and we drive home.

**Asher POV**

'Hey Annie, is it OK if I go out?'

'Sure honey, just be back for tea at 6,' she smiles, and ruffles my hair.

'Alright, thanks!' I call as I leave the house. I run along the street and dart in to Summer Lane, bumping in to someone accidently. They drop to the floor and cry out.

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry!' I say, eyes widening. 'Here, let me-Rose?' She looks up at me and grins.

'Well, this wasn't how I was hoping to see you,' she giggles as she jumps up and throws her arms around my neck. I slide my hands around her waist and pull her closer. Her head rests on my shoulder and we stand there hugging for about two minutes, before I kiss her forehead and take her hand, winding my fingers with hers. I swing our arms and she laughs softly.

'Hey, you know Finn Odair?' I ask. She laughs again, soft and melodic.

'Doesn't everyone?'

'Yeah, I guess,' I admit. 'He's going out with my sister, you know?'

'No, I didn't know that… But I've seen them at school and they don't look to friendly?'

'Well, they had a bit of an argument but they got back together again after my sister got stabbed,' I pause, hearing her take in a sharp breath, then she whispers,

'She got _stabbed?'_

'Yeah, but they don't know who did it. Rose… I thought-I thought she was going to leave. I thought she was going to _die_…'

I feel a tear slip down my cheek and desperately want to scrub it and any traces of other tears off my face, but my arms have gone dead by my sides. Memories of my sister run through my head and, though I act like I hate my sister, I love her really. I chuckle lightly as I remember what she looked like before we left for District Four. We've been here for 5 months, almost half a year, though we were only meant to stay here for a few weeks. So much has happened.

For starters, I've met Rose. I never knew what love felt like till I met her. I love everything about her – her caramel corkscrew ringlets, her big brown eyes, her delicate hands. Everything.

She wipes away my tear and we sit on a bench in the park in silence until I hear the clock in town chime 2pm. I jump up.

'I have to go, sorry Rose. See you tomorrow, same place? Here?'

She nods and I run home, waiting to see her again.

**Baylyn POV (again!)**

When we get home, we find a whole lunch set out. Finn smirks at me and I raise an eyebrow.

'What?'

'You know,' he grins, 'I am a man of many talents. I made this lunch.'

'Oh, get you being all gentleman-ly for me,' I say in a sing-song voice.

He pulls out my seat and places me in it. We eat the lunch is record time then I go up to help Dad unpack the shipping from Grandma Effie of pregnancy clothes for mum. While I sit on the bed. I watch as dad drops the clothes in his hands and tighten his grip of the bed post until all of his knuckles turn white. His eyes darken and he stares at me in panic. I have no idea what's happening to him, but obviously he does. One word escapes his mouth.

'Run.'

And that's when I lose it.

**A/N: Oooh, cliff-hanger! Remember, 20 reviews for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: My computer's all messed up and won't tell me how many reviews we have but I think it's more than 20 so here's the chapter :) **

**Disclaimer (realised I hadn't done any and I don't want to go to prison): I do not own the Hunger Games, if I did then I wouldn't be on fanfiction! I also don't own one of the ideas in this chapter, I got it from unicorndevils's AMAZING story The Rebels' Children, which you should read (after you've read mine, of course) ;) **

**Peeta POV**

I feel the flashback coming on before it even starts to take action. I try to warn Baylyn quickly.

'Run.'

The words escape my mouth and I cling to the bed post and twist my head slightly, noticing she didn't hear me. Her gaze flickers up to me and her jaw drops. My vision begins to get darker and I say the word with more urge.

'Run.'

Then I hear screams, not knowing whether they're mine or hers, and I watch my daughter crumple to the ground before the high jacking takes over me.

**Katniss POV**

I hear shrill screams coming from mine and Peeta's room and one thought comes to my mind.

Baylyn.

I race up the stairs, my pregnancy not bothering me seeing as I'm only four months and the bump isn't that big. I burst through the door and find Peeta clinging to the bed, eyes dark.

'You,' he hisses, squeezing his eyes shut.

'Peeta, please, not now,' I half plead, half snap, as my eyes drop to the floor where my daughter lies, screaming her head off. I try to pick her off but she fights back, hitting me in the jaw while doing so. I have to demand the hormones through my mind to back down because my baby girl can't have two mentally deranged parents at a time like this.

'JO!' I yell, and immediately Johanna comes stomping through the door.

'What the hell is… Oh God.' She swoops Baylyn in to her arms and my daughter doesn't fight back, just continues screaming. She thumps down the stairs as Peeta turns to me, muttering bad things.

'You killed my parents. You… you killed everyone. My home… my family… torture…'

'Not real,' I whisper, feeling the tears brimming in my eyes. He hasn't had a flashback in years. His head snaps up at my words, eyes filled with hate.

When he first lashes out, I manage to dodge it, but the second time I'm not so lucky. His fist connects with my stomach and I drop to the ground, trying so hard to breathe through my tears and gulping in the air where I've been winded. His boot raises above my head and I pray silently that my baby is OK and my life will be spared. Just as his boot is about to stomp down on my head the door is thrust open and Haymitch, surprisingly sober, storms in.

'BOY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' Peeta's foot retracts and Haymitch helps me up.

'Get downstairs, sweetheart, and get outside. Your kids have calmed down. I'll deal with him,' Haymitch whispers, his eyes flickering down to my bleeding arm that I didn't even know Peeta had harmed. I thank him and hobble down the stairs, where Annie helps me in to the truck with Baylyn and Asher.

'Mum?' Asher whispers. He's crying and I wrap my arms around him, holding him close and stroking his hair.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry honey,' I whisper. He lets me go and smiles weakly.

'What's wrong with dad?' he asks.

'He's having a flashback. You know what we talked about last year?' He nods and turns his head to face the window. I turn my body and look at my 15 year old daughter. Her bottom lip is quivering and she stares in to my eyes. I hug her and she clings on for dear life.

'Mummy, please tell me I'll never experience that again. What happened to me mummy?' her voice is soft as she sobs; she hasn't called me mummy since she was eight.

'I don't know, baby, I don't know. I think Annie's taking us to the hospital, we'll get you checked out. I'm so sorry, sweetie.'

After several checkups and a scan, I'm reassured that the baby's fine and is currently asleep. The doctor asks whether I want to know the sex.

'No thank you, we'd like a surprise.' I feel a pang of sadness that Peeta isn't here with me, but I brush it away.

'Actually, yes please. No… yes… no, shut up Katniss. Yes, please! Ugh.' I sigh as the hormones make me act like a crazed lady who fights with herself. The doctor gives me a sympathetic look, patches up my arm, and tells me I'm free to go. I walk to the waiting room and sit by Baylyn, who's nervously waiting for her appointment. Her hand instantly finds mine and we sit together, holding hands until the nurse walks in and says,

'Miss Baylyn Primrose Adena Mellark.'

A few people gasp at the name, but most look at us with sympathetic looks. Baylyn and I make our way in to the nurse's room and I'm surprised to find Dr. Aurelius sitting there.

'Hi Katniss! I heard Baylyn had a bit of trouble and thought I'd come over and check her out, since I know all there is to know about her parents,' he winks. I laugh.

'So, Baylyn, tell me what you felt and saw in that… moment,' he asks softly.

'Mu-Mum… she was going round. She was coated in fire and it kept spitting at people and when someone died she'd just laugh and move on. And then, when she came to me, she threw her hands forward and the fire burnt me. I could feel it closing in on me, burning me, melting me. I just kept screaming.'

I choke on a sob. If this is what I think it is, then this is not good.

'OK. Well, we're going to do a few tests, then we'll tell you what's up. Katniss, honey, I need you to go.' He smiles sadly and I give Bay a quick hug and leave. I sit in the waiting room for several minutes before I'm called back again.

**Asher POV**

I find Rose sitting in the same place as yesterday, her ringlets curtaining her face, a white, lacy dress spread around her. I creep up behind her, watching her make a daisy chain. Silently, I slip my legs either side of her and wrap my arms round her waist.

'I told you, Josh, I'm not interested!' she snaps, whipping her head round. She relaxes slightly when she sees me.

'who's Josh?' I whisper in her ear, trailing kisses down her neck.

'Some guy in my year who keeps annoying me. Will you come to school tomorrow? Please?' she whispers. I nod.

'Yay!' she squeals.

'So, what are we doing today?'

'Well, I wanted you to come round for dinner, you know, meet my family…' I shrug sheepishly. She grins.

'I'd love to come round!' she giggles. I grab her hand and pull her to my house, forgetting all the drama of today.

**Baylyn POV**

We wait anxiously, me and mum, while the doctors discuss, then Dr. Aurelieus comes over.

'Hello,' he says, trying to force a smile. 'I'm afraid it's bad news.

Baylyn has inherited part of her father's tracker jacker venom.'

The words hit me like a blow to the head and within seconds, I black out.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: OK, so some of you said this sounds just like the rebels' children – I admit it does, and I'm really sorry, but you haven't heard the next bit yet! This chapter is a bit short; It's kind of a filler. You should read my new story though - please! Tell me what you think – this took me longer to write than it will take you to write a review (unless you write like a huge, amazingly long review which would be much appreciated;) ).**

**Katniss POV**

Just as Baylyn passes out, he looks like he's about to laugh as he calls in two attendants. They quickly lay Baylyn on a bed and Aurelius turns to me.

'Uh, I was just joke -' he doesn't get to finish as my hand reaches his cheek and I slap him.

'Never, ever kid about that again,' I hiss.

He mutters something about messing with pregnant people, alike to what Peeta said a month or so ago.

'Sorry Katniss. Turns out that it was just all the panic of the last few months that made her panic and act like her dad in a crisis. It shouldn't happen again, we've given her a couple of pills though in case. Sorry again,' he shakes his head slightly and I scowl at him. Walking over to Baylyn I hold her hand, till her eyes flicker open.

'I'm sorry mum,' she whispers.

'Honey, it's OK; the doctor was kidding,' I try to force a smile but fail. She opens her eyes wide in disbelief and I see the tears welling up, misting over the once glowing blue eyes.

'Oh right,' she laughs sadly, 'Am I just a toy then? Someone who can be messed around with? It was scary, Katniss,' she laughs again, angrily this time. 'I have feelings to, you know. You and all the doctors can't just mess me about, because I will not, and never will be, a piece in your games.'

I wince slightly as she says this. She never knew her father said almost those exact words. But she doesn't notice me. She gets up, brushes past me with the words,

'I'll meet you in the car.'

And with that, she's gone, and I'm left staring quietly at a shut door.

**Finn POV**

This is ridiculous. Where is Baylyn? She's been gone almost two hours. Bella and Kevin have been trying to take my mind off her; even Misty and Lola took me down to the beach. But I can't get her off my mind.

When they eventually come through the door, Baylyn storms up to her room and slams the door. Mum came back a while ago with Asher and he left immediately, and now she comes in from the kitchen and drags Katniss away to talk. Peeta is locked in his room with Haymitch trying to work out what brought on the hallucination, a thing he hasn't had in ages. But everyone already knew.

I run upstairs, hearing the front door open again but taking no notice of it, and knock lightly on Baylyn's door. There is no answer so I open the door, finding her curled up in a foetal position. I immediately rush to her and place her in my chest.

'Go away,' she sobs, hitting my chest weakly before collapsing as sobs rack her body in to my lap.

'Shh, it's OK,' I hush her, stroking her hazels curls comfortingly (I hope). She sits up, wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my necks and hugs me tightly. I hug her back, smelling in the familiar strawberries and cream scent.

'I love you. Never forget that, OK?' she whispers in to my neck.

'I won't. I love you more,' I whisper back.

'Not possible.'

'Oh, but my dear, I think you'll find it is,' I say, mocking a Capitol accent. She giggles softly and brings her forehead up to rest on mine.

'Do you want to tell me what happened, my little flower?' I ask her quietly. She takes a deep breath.

'Mum… and the doctor. They told me I had got my dad's venom… and-and I fainted. And I was scared Finn. And it was all a joke,' she chokes out, burying her face back in my neck.

Just then Asher bursts through the door with a pretty girl about his age, with caramel ringlets and big brown eyes. She wearing quite a short white dress and their hands are linked like mine and Baylyn's are sometimes.

'And this is my sister and her boyfriend, Baylyn Mellark and Finn Odair,' he grins, then his face drops as he sees Baylyn.

'On second thoughts, let's go see what's for tea.'


	16. Chapter 16

**This isn't actually a chapter, BUT KEEP READING CAUSE IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**So I was thinking, to make my story a bit different, I could have Finnick come back? Like, not a joke but actually Finnick? If you like this idea, tell me! If I get three negative responses to this idea, I won't do it :) so it's up to you! Review or PM me your thoughts. If nobody replies then I'm doing it :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Guys! Please review! Thanks for all your ideas!**

**Mockingkay1: Yeah, sorry about the lack of Baylyn's back stabby thing, I kinda forgot about it;) oops. And I hope this is heated enough for you? :)**

**Disclaimer: if I was Suzanne Collins, I would be throwing parties of my own instead of trying to fit in a chapter before going to a party. So yeah. I'm not Suzanne Collins, and I don't own The Hunger Games. Just saying. Oh, and please go and read my other story, My Missing Puzzle Piece – it's a modern day AU :)**

**Katniss POV**

When we got back from the hospital, Annie suggested we got out baby videos.

'Uh, Annie… Peeta and I didn't bring any?' I say.

'Oh, that's OK – I still have all the videos you lot sent me when all our kids were babies!' she says chirpily, winking.

'Right, course you did,' Johanna says sarcastically, rolling her eyes, 'Come on Annie, we'll watch Finn's but we can't… watch… anybody elses.' Johanna trails off as Annie raises her eyebrows, producing a basket of baby videos with the words _Mellarks, Hawthornes, Masons and Odairs _on the basket in black marker pen. She gives a soft giggle and slots one video in to the TV. The words FINN ALFIE ODAIR show up on the black screen, then fade away as the video starts.

'Hey Finny!'

Are the first words you hear, spoken in Annie's soft, loving voice.

'I have something to show you… It was your daddy's,' Annie's voice says quietly, then places the camera on what is probably as stand and sits on the arm chair, pulling baby Finn on to her lap.

' Now, Finny, you see this? This was your daddy's trident. You're daddy was the best man ever to live. He was brave, strong, and funny. He was incredibly sexy,' she pauses and chuckles, and Finn claps his chubby hands together, indicating he wants more information, 'and your daddy did everything in his power to make life happy for me and you, and died trying.'

Tears are now streaking down her cheeks.

'You're called Finn, because your daddy was called Finnick.'

'FINNICK!'

Annie almost drops baby Finn when she hears this – a loud, yet soft voice that sounds like it could only belong to one person. Finnick. But it doesn't, because he's long gone, in a better place. So it must be baby Finn.

'Yeah, that's right little fishy. Finnick. I loved him with all my heart baby, and he's gone… I HATE YOU FINNICK! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D COME BACK FOR ME! YOU PROMISED…' she breaks down, burying her face in Finn's lap. He looks startled at his mum, but plays with her hair in his little fists.

'Mama… Finnick. Mama Finnick!' Finn says. Annie looks up, shocked, her face bright red from crying.

'No, baby, daddy Finnick. Mama's here, Dada's… dada's in a better place, ok sweetie? I'm sorry, little fish, really sorry.'

The video ends here and snaps to Finn standing in his underwear.

'Hey Finny, we need to go to school soon! You might want to put on some clothes!'

'Why mummy? Do you think the girlies will find this,' he pulls a ridiculous pose, and grins toothily, just like his father would, 'distracting?'

Annie quiet laughter mixed with sobs can be heard from behind the camera, and Finn's face immediately falls.

'Mummy, I'm sorry, I'll go get dressed.' He trails up the stairs.

The video then changes to Finn, about 5 years old.

'Hello daddy! Mummy and I decided to make this video because we thought that you might be a bit lonely, on your own upstairs. I wish we could see you daddy, but mummy says the big bad Capitol banned us. I found a trident in the attic the other day – mummy says that one day you'll be able to come home and you'll teach me how to use it and mummy will show me how to make knots!

And guess what daddy! I have a girlfriend! Her name is Lia **(pronounced Leah) **and she's sooooooooooo pretty! She has blonde hair and eyes like mine – green! And her mummy is up in the attic with you! Have you met her?' Finn pauses, cocking his head while his mum whispers something to him.

'OKAY MUMMY!' He yells, then faces the camera again.

'So, daddy, mummy says we have to stop now. But please come home soon! Love you daddy, and mummy misses you! Bye!' And with that, the video ends.

'Well… that was great, fish girl. I gotta go take a drink,' Haymitch slurs, making us jump because we didn't realise he was there then slumping off.

'I'm going to make tea now. Are the kids going back to school tomorrow?' she asks.

'Uh, I think so?' I reply, glancing at Peeta who's phone is ringing. He quickly moves in to the other room and shortly after, I creep after him and lean my ear against the door.

'Uh, OK? ... Any suspects yet? … OK, well keep us posted… Yes, she's going back to school tomorrow. Uh, the back wounds have been stitched up and she needs to be carried most places, but she can walk for short periods of time… OK, goodbye.' I hear Peeta's loud, uneven footsteps heading towards the door and I quickly dart back and casually sprawl myself across the sofa.

'Katniss. Mo-ove!' he whines like a little kid, stomping his feet. Everyone chuckles, including Delly Hawthorne, who is here with Gale's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Every so often I feel his eyes boring in to the back of my head, but I brush it off, ignoring him.

I decided to forgive Peeta, because he didn't do any harm. He was utterly deflated when he found out what he did, but it helped him to know the baby was fine.

I shuffle slightly, allowing Peeta to sit down, and then place my head in his lap. I feel his fingers playing with my hair. He leans his head down to whisper in my ear,

'That was the Police. They're starting deeper investigation for who stabbed Baylyn tomorrow.'

I feel relief flood over me and I smile up at Peeta. He grins back down at me and continues playing with my hair.

'Hey honey, I need to get a drink,' I say quietly, and he smiles and nods, allowing me to stand up and walk to the kitchen. I open the cupboard and take out a glass, turning when I feel someone's hand on my shoulder.

'Gale,' I say bluntly.

'Hey Catnip,' he says.

'Don't call me that. What do you want?'

'I want to talk.'

'Well, I don't.'

'Catnip… why do you hate me?'

'It's Katniss. And hmm, it might just have something to do with the fact that you killed my little sister. I don't know,' I say sarcastically, shrugging.

'That wasn't my fault. And if you actually talked to me instead of running off with baker boy, you'd know that.'

'His _name _is Peeta. And we don't nee-'

I'm cut off when Gale brings his lips to mine. His hands wrap around my waist and, as much as I hate this, I can't pull away, he's too strong. A quiet whimper at the door breaks us apart, and I gasp for air, eyes widening when I see Peeta in the door way.

'No… Peeta,' I whisper, but his eyes turn cold and he storms away. Gale faces me, smirking, but I slap it straight off his face.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'

'YOU SHOULD BE WITH ME, KATNISS! NOT BREAD BOY!'

'_PEETA,_' I hiss, 'DIDN'T KILL MY SISTER. PEETA UNDERSTANDS ME WAY MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL!'

'HOW? I'M THE ONE WHO HUNTED WITH YOU. I KNOW MORE ABOUT YOU THAN HIM!'

'IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT YOU KNOW! IT'S ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU MAY NOT HAVE MEANT TO KILL PRIM, BUT YOU DID, AND EVEN IF YOU HADN'T, YOU'D PLANNED TO KILL INNOCENT CAPITOL KIDS. YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS SNOW.'

He winces slightly at this, but I ignore him. No sympathy Katniss. Yeah right – he killed my sister. Zero sympathy for him.

'WELL I'M SO SORRY LITTLE MISS PERFECT. BUT DON'T PRETEND YOU HAVE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BAD. You're not the same girl I first met. _She _wouldn't have done anything like this.'

'He helps me Gale. We've both been through two games and a rebellion. We've both lost family. But you know what the great thing is? We've moved on. And you should too.'

I down my drink and storm out of the room, off to attempt to make amends with Peeta.

**Baylyn POV**

On Monday morning, I wake up at seven and have a quick shower, before curling my hair in to soft, loose ringlets and pulling on a short, flowing forest green dress and white ballet pumps. I have to do it all on the bed because dad told me I'd walked a bit too much yesterday. When I've finished I cross my legs and wait for Finn to come in.

About 10 minutes before we have to leave, he bursts through the door in dark wash jeans and a blue shirt that's not done up, showing off his tanned, toned body.

'I'm here! I'm here!'

I giggle and he grins, buttoning up his shirt.

'Do I look okay?' he asks, striking a pose.

'Hmm… I think I liked you better when it was undone,' I wink, and he smirks,

'Well, I could leave it undone… I'm sure all the girls at school would like tha-'

'NO! No, keep it on sweetie,' I smile sweetly, and he sweeps me in to his arms, carrying me downstairs.

'Baylyn Mellark. Didn't expect to see you here,' says a voice behind me, drawn out. Finn's grip around me visibly tightens, and we spin around slowly. In front of us stands Holly Turner, her blonde curls perfect and a sickly sweet smile on her face. Finn sighs.

'What do you want, Holly?' he asks. She smirks.

'Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to my friend!' she says, acting innocently.

'So, Baylyn, I heard you got stabbed? That's terrible. OMG. Is that why Finn has to carry you? Oh, I have to go to class. Byeee!' she says is a shrill voice, wiggling her manicured fingers. Finn shudders.

'OK, that was creepy,' he grins, and carries me off to class.

**Peeta POV**

It's been three hours now since Annie suggested the men treat the girls to a shopping trip. We ended up just buying food and Annie ended up giving away all our cakes to children on the beach, so we had to go back and buy more.

We pull up on the drive, laughing as we get out and have to fumble our way through the mist and each grabbing bags.

Then a figure emerges from the mist, bronze hair, tanned skin, green eyes. Finnick Odair.

Annie has tears streaming down her cheeks, her bags dropped on the floor. She runs up to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She pulls away.

'It's really you,' she smiles through the tears. Then slaps him and storms off.

Finnick looks completely confused. Katniss storms up to him and slaps his other cheek.

'How bloody dare you?' she hisses, and runs after Annie, followed by Haymitch, Gale and Delly. Leaving only me and Johanna.

'Oh Finnick Odair,' I shake my head sadly.

'Where have you been?'


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you liked my Finnick Odair chapter! Love you all!**

**Could you do me a favour? If you have facebook, could you like my HG page and my admin page? My HG page is 'We All Love Peeta Mellark? REAL' and my admin page is 'Buttercup:3'**

**Disclaimer: I do, most definitely, NOT own the Hunger Games. **

**(By the way, they've been there for 7 months)**

**Finn POV**

We get home from school and walk in to the living room, Baylyn and I hand in hand, ready to tell the adults Asher's at Rose's house after he went with her to school, expecting them to be watching TV or chatting.

We were wrong.

Mum's in hysterics. I immediately rush to her side, wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair like she was a little child. I've done this before, when mum has nightmares. She hugs me back, tightly, and I take the time to look around the room.

Katniss is seething with anger, her hands continuously rubbing her huge, seven month old pregnant belly. Peeta's trying to calm her down, but obviously failing. Baylyn's sitting with them, whispering to her mum.

Jo is staring at everyone with a slightly bemused look, but when she sees me looking at her with raised eyebrows, she glares at me.

'Stop looking at me like I'm an animal, Odair, and comfort your mum,' she snaps, a hint of joking to her tone. She winks at me and walks up stairs.

Next to Katniss, sat in the green, floral patterned arm chair, is someone I don't recognise. She looks like she's in her young fifties. Her blonde hair is in a bun, and her blue eyes look cold and unforgiving as she stares at Katniss. I wonder who she is?

'Mum,' I whisper. She nods her head.

'Who's that? The one in the green armchair?' I ask her, my voice soft and loving.

'Sh-She's Kat-Katniss' mum,' mum chokes out, her voice raw.

'Mum, do you want to tell me what happened?'

'No, baby, maybe later,' she whispers, and I leave it at that, looking at Baylyn who's grinning, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Baylyn POV**

'Hey, angel, we went to find out what gender the baby is today,' dad whispers to me, and I see mum's lips quirk in to a small, sad smile.

'Really?' I say, getting more excited now that the prospect of having a little brother or sister has sunk in and is so close. 'What gender is it?

'Well, honey,' mum says through her tears, her voice sounding extremely happy, 'We're having twins. Two little girls,' she says, breaking in to tears again. I grin, feeling my own eyes well up with tears then the warm liquid running down my cheeks.

'Mum, that's great. Two little sisters!' I say, overjoyed.

'Yeah… and we want you to name one of them,' dad says, linking his fingers with mum's. I look at mum's face and she nods, laughing softly at my obviously shocked expression.

'Really? Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Can I think?'

They both nod their heads and I run over to Finn, who's just stood up, and jump in to his arms. I'm allowed to walk now, the doctors rang up and told dad. My back is only a tiny bit sore, but I barely notice it.

Finn's strong arms wrap around my waist, and he whispers,

'What,' in to my ear, softly.

I take his hand and pull him upstairs, and in to my room, where Misty, Lola and Kevin Hawthorne, as well as Bella Mason, are sat, playing barbies. I burst out laughing at Kevin's expression; he looks bored out of his mind, while Bella actually looks happy.

'HI!' Lola yells. She's so cute, even though she's eight. She's really small, and today her brown hair is in pigtails with blue ribbons and she's wearing a green dress with tiny apples on it, making her look even younger and cuter than she is.

'Guess what?' I basically yell. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

'What? Oh wait… I don't care,' Bella says sarcastically. I roll my eyes at her.

'Of course you do. MY MUM'S HAVING TWINS!' I yell, and everyone goes crazy. Finn twirls me round in a circle and I see Bella and Kevin grinning at us.

'And mum says I can name one. What should I name it?' I ask.

'Bella,' Bella states, smirking.

'How about Laurel?' Kevin suggests.

'I like Evelyn,' Finn whispers in to my ear. Evelyn. It sounds so pretty.

'I like it too. Let's do some research cause mum likes _meaningful _names,' I say, putting air quotes around the word meaningful. Finn grins and drags me off to his room, opening his laptop. When it's finally loaded, I gasp at his desktop.

It's a picture of me, sitting on one of the rocks at the beach. The sun is setting behind me, reflecting on the camera. The waves are bright blue and foamy, but the sky is tinted with a gold-y, orange colour that I faintly recall my dad telling me was his favourite colour. My knees are brought up to my chest and my brown curls are flowing out behind me. This picture does me far too much justice; It makes me look a lot prettier than I actually do.

'Finn…' I whisper, trailing off.

'I love you, Baylyn. I'm not kidding. I really, truly, love you,' he whispers, and my heart melts. I take his hand and lightly kiss his promise ring.

'I love you too, more than you could ever know,' I reply, and he repeats what I did, taking my small hand and kissing the ring.

Then we thread our fingers together, opening the internet and searching the name Evelyn.

_The name Evelyn is from Hebrew religion and means 'life'. It originated from the surname 'Avaline' meaning hazelnut._

I smile lovingly at Finn.

'This name is perfect. I love it,' I say, grinning. He grins back.

'Now let's search Laurel, cause I like that one too,' I say, and he obliges, typing the word Laurel in to google.

_Originated from the 'Laurel tree', __which was a symbol of victory in Greek and Roman times'_

'Victory,' I whisper. 'It fits. Evelyn Laurel Mellark.'

I grin. 'Come on, let's go tell mum and dad.'

We thump down the stairs, making sure everyone hears us.

'Mum, dad, I chose a name,' I say, biting my lip in anticipation.

'Ok angel, one second,' dad says, standing up. I notice a man at the back of the room who looks unnaturally like Finn, and judging by the way Finn tenses beside me, he's seen the man too. I decide to ignore it for now.

'OK everyone, so we told you earlier that Katniss was having twins, but we didn't tell you what gender. So… in about two months, we'll be welcoming two baby girls in to the world.'

The room erupts with cheers, but they eventually subside and dad continues.

'So we asked Baylyn to name one and now, she's going to come up and tell you,' dad grins reassuringly at me and I step forward.

'Um, so me and Finn did some research cause we know how much you and mum_ love _meaningful names, and we came up with Evelyn Laurel Mellark,' I announce. 'Evelyn means life and Laurel came from a tree which symbolised victory.'

Everyone cheers in delight and I feel a huge weight lifted off my chest, glad that everyone liked my choice.

'We chose a name too,' mum prompts.

'Oh yes!' dad exclaims. 'Katniss and I chose the name Ella Olivia Mellark. Ella meant burning torch and light of earth, and Olivia means Olive, which ironically is what Katniss was craving with Asher. Now she craves sugar cubes,' dad chuckles.

'This has been the strangest few months,' Annie giggles lightly. 'You came here for a festival which we missed because Bella nearly drowned. Then Baylyn and Finn fell in love,' at which point Finn and I turn bright red, 'After which Baylyn got stabbed and spent a while in hospital. Then Peeta has his first hallucination in years, _someone _decided to show up and ruin things,' she spits out the last point, 'and finally, in two months we'll be welcoming Evelyn Laurel and Ella Olivia Mellark in to the world.'

Annie's right. This has been weird, but I wouldn't change it for anything.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages, and that this is a really short chapter, but school has decided they're going to dump a ton of homework and assessments on us all at once:/ I'm also trying to get my new stories going; I'd really like you to read them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Finnick Odair POV (the old one;))**

I sit in Annie's room, where Johanna led me, waiting for her. At seven, the door bursts open; I look up expecting to see my Annie's beautiful face, but am sorely disappointed when I see the boy that looks like me and a girl who looks a lot like Katniss, but with Peeta's eyes.

The boy's eyes narrow and he studies me.

'Who are you?'

'Um…' I trail off, not knowing whether I should tell him. Fortunately, Annie chooses that moment to come in. She glares at me and my heart breaks for at least the tenth time that day, then looks at the boy and girl.

'Finn, Bay, go to your rooms,' she smiles softly. As soon as they've left she shuts the door and storms up to me, slapping me on the cheek again.

'What are you doing here?' she hisses, her usually soft green eyes cold and hard.

'I-I came back to see you?' I say, scared by this new Annie.

She lets out a cold laugh, then bursts in to tears, throwing herself on to the bed next to me and grabbing a pillow, hugging it to her chest. I lie down next to her, resting my forehead against hers. I feel her tense, then she relaxes. I bring a hand up to her face and gently brush a finger along her cheek and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ears.

'When did you become so cold, Annie?' I whisper.

'When you left me to fend for myself with a baby,' she whispers back, looking up at me with big green eyes, her eyelashes longer because of her tears.

'What do you mean, baby?' I ask softly, confused.

'Th-that boy who came in earlier. He's your son. He's just like you. He was here when you weren't,' she says sadly.

'Oh, Annie, I'm so sorry. You haven't heard the full story, though.'

She shrugs. 'I heard enough. Finnick, you have no idea how hard that was for me. And if this is all some sick joke, I suggest you stop right now, or it won't just end in tears, but it will end in certain death,' she says sternly. My heart does a double take at her even thinking about killing herself or anyone else.

'No, Ann. It's really me. Promise. Do you want to know what happened?'

She nods her head slightly.

'Well, I'm sure they all told you I was attacked by mutts?' She nods again.

'Good. I lay there, after they left, not knowing how many days and nights had passed. Only thinking of one thing. You.' Her eyes brim up with tears and I feel my own glass over.

'Eventually, after fits of sleep, not being able to move at all, a couple of avox's saw me while working and they took me to a hospital. As soon as I woke up I saw President Snow. Since you and everyone else had already been saved, he needed someone else he could use against the rebels. He hijacked me, like he did with Peeta, but using a special type of venom so that it erased all my memories for a period of time and he could trick me in to doing anything. As soon as I started to wonder where I was, he'd drug me again. But, before he could do anything completely un-reversible, Katniss killed him, thank God. Unfortunately, he had a grand daughter. Faye Snow. You following me so far?'

She hesitates for a millisecond, her eyes thoughtful, then whispers,

'I think so.'

'Well, Faye continued to drug me, using me to try and help her make an arena so she could restart the hunger games. But her plan didn't work, because the drug made me act drunk, so I just kept throwing stuff and breaking the arena, instead. Then one day, about a year ago, some rebels that lived in the Capitol found out about the whole thing, and burst in to the room, killing Faye and all her little minions while they were drugging me.' I chuckle softly, remembering the way she used to say 'minions' in her stupid capitol accent.

'I've spent the last year walking from the Capitol to here. I missed you so much Annie. It was unbearable. I'm so sorry I left you, so sorry I left you with a son. I'm so sorry Annie. I love you so much, and if you want to kick me out, I understand. I'm so, so sor-'

Before I can finish my sentence, Annie's lips are on mine, her delicate fingers threaded in my messy curls. And immediately, her lips are off mine and her hands are round my neck, her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist and we lay there, in that bed, for God knows how long, just hugging; catching up on years missed. Just me and my Annie.

**A/N: There you go! Now you know Finnick's story. I really hope you liked it. If there is anything you want added or improved just say. Lots of love :***


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but as you may know, chapters and reviews are the best Christmas present *hinthint*;) The next chapter is the epilogue, so this one is quite long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

**Annie POV**

My Finnick is back. He's really back! I don't know how to introduce him to Finn, but I forget about that for now, lying with Finnick, our bodies entwined, as one again. We stay this way for the whole night, until the alarm goes and I jump out of bed.

Finnick slowly wakes up, rubbing his eyes and opening them, his deep sea green eyes locking on mine.

'Annie, come back to bed,' he moans, and I giggle.

'No, Finnick, I have to get prepared for Baylyn's birthday tomorrow,' I say sternly, joking around with him.

'Who's Baylyn?'

'Katniss and Peeta's daughter.'

'Does Katniss really hate me?'

'I think she's just angry.'

'Oh.'

'Don't worry, I'll talk to her today,' I smile reassuringly, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

'Thanks Ann.'

'Are you going to get out of bed and come with me then?' I say, acting impatient.

'Fine,' he groans, 'I'll meet you downstairs.'

Katniss, Peeta and her mum come downstairs first. I've been in the kitchen for half an hour, making so pancakes and waffles that I could probably feed the whole village. Peeta looks like he hasn't slept, his blue eyes tired. Katniss has messy hair, also looking as though she hadn't slept. Her mother is the only one who looks good, her blonde hair in a bun and her skin tanned. She bustles around, humming as she fills her plate, occasionally sending death glares in the direction of Peeta.

'Peeta, can you come help me?' I call from the kitchen, wanting to get him alone so I can find out what happened. He nods quickly, his eyes silently thanking me for giving him an excuse to leave the awkward silence.

'What's happening with Katniss' mum?' I ask softly, hoping I not asking questions on a touchy subject.

'She thinks I'm going to kill Kat. She wants to take Katniss, Bay and Asher away from me. She thinks I'm an unfit father and husband. She hates me, Annie. I don't know what to do,' he says sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. I wrap my arms around him, hugging him lightly, before pulling away, grasping his shoulders.

'You listen to me, Peeta Mellark. You prove to that lady that you are the best daddy anyone could ever have. You go out there and you tell her that this is your life, that she can't control it. You tell her you haven't had an attack for ages. You make the most of your life, because one day something irreversible will happen and you'll realise you've let a whole life time pass,' I say sternly, cracking a smile. He grins.

'Thanks Annie. I can always count on you. So, how's the Finnick situation?' he asks, genuine concern in his features.

'It's good,' I smile, thinking of Finnick, 'We're going out to get the party stuff and a birthday present for Bay's birthday tomorrow.'

'Great! Well, I better go before Lily gets annoyed,' he sighs, indicating to Katniss' mum. He slopes off, only to be scolded by Mrs Everdeen.

**Peeta POV**

'Peeta Mellark, I knew you were an unfit husband. You cannot just leave your wife for another woman!' Lily Everdeen screeches.

'Mrs Everdeen, I was just talking to Annie about Baylyn's birthday tomorrow. Besides, Annie's married,' I sigh, tired of her scolds.

'See, Katniss? He never even thought to tell me that my own granddaughter's birthday is tomorrow,' Lily states.

'I never trusted him,' she adds in a mutter. Something inside of me snaps and I find myself on my feet, yelling at her.

'You know what, Mrs Everdeen? I may not be the perfect father, or the perfect husband, but nobody's perfect. I was there for your daughter when you weren't, when everything and everyone she loved left her. I was there for her, to bring her back, to stop her from living in a world of grief. I waited years, until she was ready, to be a mother again. So you cannot just come in here, telling me you're going to take her and my kids away from me. Because they're all I have left.'

I sigh deeply, and storm upstairs, slamming our door behind me.

**Finnick POV**

I pull on a tight green t-shirt and some jeans before making my way down the stairs and in to the kitchen, finding Annie in a pale blue dress with little white flowers on that cuts off mid thigh and small heeled wedges. Her brown hair is in a high ponytail and she looks absolutely breathtaking.

I creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder.

'Hey you,' I whisper.

'Hey yourself,' she replies, turning around. 'You ready to go?'

I nod, grabbing her hand and swinging it between us as we walk out the door and along the beach.

When we get to town, people's eyes widen and their jaws instantly drop.

'Oops. I forgot I was meant to be dead,' I chuckle.

We dip down the alley way and in to the birthday decorations shop.

'Hello, Annie dear. And… Well, bless my soul, Finnick Odair! Is that really you?'

I grin my famous grin.

'It is indeed, Mrs Leigh. Good to see you.'

I give her a quick hug and grab Annie's hand again, refusing to let her go again.

We get Baylyn's decorations, beautiful checked bunting and sparkling balloons, then we're off to get her birthday present.

**Baylyn's POV **

_**(the next day)**_

'Oh my god, thank you so much!' I scream, hugging both Annie and the famous Finnick Odair mum and dad told me about. They smile.

'We're glad you like it, Bay,' Annie says softly. Like it? I love it! I stare at the box again, at the beautiful heart shaped glass locket with the picture of Finn and I on. It's the one Annie took a week or so ago, with Finn and I on the beach, holding hands, standing at the edge of the waves and staring at the sunset. Inside is two other pictures of us; one of us dancing under the willow tree at the park in town, and the other of us when we baked cakes, covered in flour.

'MY TURN!' Finn yells, and everyone laughs.

He hands me a large square shaped present wrapped in ocean blue paper. I rip it open, excited to see what he got; and when I see, I can barely breathe.

It's a big canvas printed with a picture of me, Finn, Bella, Kevin, Misty and Lola, all sat on the beanbags, grinning, squashed together.

'Finn, this is beautiful,' I say softly, tears welling up in my eyes. I practically jump on to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my head on his chest. His arms instinctively wrap around my waist.

'OK, now you've opened all the present, why don't we have food!' Dad announces.

We all walk in to the kitchen, Finn blindfolding me.

When I open my eyes, the room is dark and in front of me is the most beautiful cake ever. It's iced green, like grass, and mini figures of me, Finn, and my best friend Izzy from back home.

There are little animals and flowers and they just add to the amazingness of it all.

'Thanks, dad,' I smile, knowing it could only have been my dad that made this.

'This is the best birthday ever,' I whisper, lacing my fingers with Finn's.


	21. Epilogue!

**A/N: OK, my lovelies, here it is! The epilogue of Life As A Rebel's Child is finally here.**

**One thing: To do the epilogue how I wanted it, something has changed: I can't remember how many months Katniss is pregnant, but in this chapter, she's nine months, nearly ten, and hasn't had the baby yet:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights to Suzanne Collins.**

**Baylyn POV**

'Asher, Baylyn, get your butts down here now!' mum yells up the stairs. A strange sense of déjà vu runs through me and I realise this is what she said the day we arrived; only this time, I'm not wearing stupid miniskirts and black lipstick; I'm wearing a pale pink dress that cuts off mid thigh that mum got me for my birthday, and one of Finn's denim jackets that's far too big for me, but I don't care. It smells just like him, the faint smell of the ocean salt and the mint.

I trudge downstairs, completely deflated at the thought of leaving here, where I've been for a year, in an hour.

Finn creeps next to me and hugs me tightly, me wrapping my legs around his waist.

'I love you,' he whispers, and as I snuggle my face further in to his neck, I whisper back,

'I love you too.'

The journey to the train station is filled with a deafening silence, that is awkward and far from comforting.

However, the arrival at the train station is filled with tears and goodbyes and the occasional scream from Misty or Lola, which just makes leaving here harder for everyone.

**Katniss POV**

We're just saying our final goodbyes when a warm liquid runs down my legs.

'Damn it,' I hiss, 'Peeta.'

I tug his arm so his ear is next to my lips and say,

'My water just broke.'

The next hour or two is complete and utter chaos, what with us missing the train and running back to the truck, driving like madmen to the District Four hospital. Misty is crying from the sudden change in direction and the rest of the kids look bewildered, apart from Bay and Finn, who are cuddled together and grinning.

They look so happy to be with each other.

**Peeta POV**

When we get to the hospital and get Kat in to a room, with all the kids and adults apart from me in the waiting room, she instantly grabs my hand.

'Peeta,' she whimpers, 'It hurts. A lot.'

'I know, baby, I know.'

And as the contractions carry on, her grip on my hand gets tighter and tighter, till I'm joining her gritting my teeth to get through the pain.

The first twin comes out with a little tuft of blonde hair and such striking blue eyes, I know that they're not going to change colour. When Kat holds her, pure love in her eyes, we both know that this one would be little Ella.

Ella has barely 15 minutes with her mum before her sister decides to make an appearance. Evelyn has a tuft of brown hair and darker blue eyes than her sister, so we know they're going to change to grey. She'll look just like Katniss, which is all I'd ever want.

**Baylyn POV (again)**

After about 45 minutes of waiting, the doctor allows us in. My and dad sit on the hospital bed with the twins, both of the babies wrapped in little pink blankets.

Dad tells me to sit and then he hands me one, with brown hair and deep blue eyes.

'This one's Evelyn,' he whispers, before sitting with mum again. Finn walks over to me and I tell him what my dad just told me. He grins.

'Hello, Evelyn Laurel Mellark. This is your big sister, and she's the best thing in the world. Apart from me, of course,' he kids, striking a pose. Evelyn's eyes light up and the corner of her mouth turn up, not quite a smile but nearly.

'You make sure you look after her for me, yeah?' he whispers to Evelyn, and she moves her head slightly, like she's nodding.

I look around the hospital, all of us together, plus Ella and Evelyn. This is how we're meant to be, together, as one big family.

This _is_ our family.

**A/N: This story is finished! I don't think I'm going to do a sequel but if loads of people want one then I might:) Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**~ILoveTheHungerGames9999**

**xoxo**


	22. SEQUEL? PLEASE READ!

Hello! This isn't a chapter, but I have posted a poll on my account with 'yes or no' as to whether you want a sequel. Please vote your choice!

~ILoveTheHungerGames9999

xoxo


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So… first of all, I'm sorry about the many authors notes at the end of this story. **

**Secondly, I have some news about the sequel – I'm afraid I won't have time to do it. I have two other stories I'm writing and after them I have loads of other ideas for stories.**

**BUT – if anyone wants to adopt the story and write a sequel, that would be appreciated by all of us! Just PM me with what the title would be so I can also look at your profile and read your stories to see which writing style I like? (if this will be your first fanfic PM me anyway:))**


End file.
